


Good Mal

by Tamaha



Series: Good Mal [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Baking Sale, Bal - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Fencing, Good Mal, If Mal was raised in Auradon, Obstacle course, Other, Persephone‘s Day, Sports event, Spring Party, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: Mal was raised in Auradon by her aunt the Fairy Godmother.Can Mal be raised to be good or does her villian roots take the lead? Find out here!You might want to read Let‘s raise the dead! first.
Relationships: Ben & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Good Mal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538005
Comments: 52
Kudos: 128





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> More Tags will be added as the story processes.
> 
> For this Story you should read Let‘s raise the dead! first.

It was a hot day in June as Ben with his Parents and the royal entourage had a party at King Beast's castle. There were lots of people, adults as well as kids. The were many activities planned over the whole day, but Ben still decided to do something else on the day. He didn‘t remembered what they celebrated, since there were parties every other week by now.

He had his backpack packed with snacks and towels and hidden by his bicycle early in the morning. He participated in the first three activities and then sneaked off without anyone noticing.

He got his backpack and his bicycle and was off the road to the enchanted lake.

He knew he wasn‘t supposed to run off like this but he really wanted to get one of these beautiful crystals for his mother‘s birthday next month.

He had been there before and knew the way. The last bit he had to hike through the forest. When he already could see the lake he was hit hard with something at his head. He saw the ground come closer. Ah, he thought, I am falling.

Then Ben woke up as water was splashed into his face.

“I am so so sorry!” Ben heard a high girlish voice. He blinked his eyes as if he had slept for a solid eight hours. “But to my defence, you came out of nowhere!”

The girl hovering over him had a worried face. But mostly noticeable were her illuminating green eyes and her purple hair with blue highlights.

“What hit me?” He asked drowsy.

“A sleeping spell” She answered.

Ben rubbed sleep out of his eyes. “Hmm, you throw spells at random people?”

“No! No one is supposed to be here! Like I said, you came out of nowhere.”

Then Ben yawned and felt like he should go back to sleep.

“Come on up, you need some more of the water.” The girl dragged him up and over to the lake. She cupped water in her palms and splashed him in the face. 

“What are you doing?” He asked even thought he noticed he got more awake with every drop of water.

“The water of the Enchanted Lake washes away the effects of my sleeping spell.” She gave him another splash. “To be sure you probably should dive under.”

He nodded and got out of his clothes. He already wore his swimming trunks. He needed to dive anyway to get the crystal for his mom.

“Are those crowns on your swimming trunks?”

“Yeah.” He admitted. His parents insisted. 

After a test dive in the shallow part of the lake he did go for the crystal as soon as he was certain he was awake enough.

He brought it ashore to the girl.

“What do you want with that?”

“It is for my mom‘s birthday.”

Then Ben thought for a moment. He had accomplished his quest rather fast. The girl sat at the edge with her feet in the water. ”Wanna swim a bit? It is very hot and the water is nice and refreshing.”

“I can‘t.”

“Oh, you have other things to do? More spells?”

“No, I can‘t swim.”

“I can teach you!”

The girl hesitated. 

“I am a good swimmer! I can teach you!” He said again.

“You will let me drown.”

“No, we will stay in the shallow part where you can stand.” He promised.

She got into the water very sceptical still with her summer dress on.

“I won‘t let you drown.” He promised as he showed her how to float and how to use her legs and arms to get forward. He was very encouraging and patiently while teaching her. She was a fast learner.

After two hours she managed to swim on her own but still preferred the shallow part of the lake.

They got hungry at some point.

“I‘ve got sandwiches with ham and cheese.” Ben declared.

“I have vegetables and fruits. Mostly berries.”

They shared their food evenly, even though the girl kept most of the strawberries for herself. It was fine by him as he got most of the blueberries.

“We could try swimming on the back next.” He said in between bites.

“No, you should wait an hour before you go back to swimming.” She insisted.

“Really? You believe that?”

“It‘s true.” She shrugged. She didn‘t care if he believed her or not, she had spoken the truth.

Ben dried himself off with one of his towels since it didn‘t seemed like he would go back in anytime soon. He also put back on his shirt and offered the girl a dry towel.

“I don‘t need that” She announced, her hair and clothes were already dry. “I never stay wet very long, I have an inner fire which keeps me warm and dry.”

“Is that magic too?” He asked curious. “Like the spell earlier?”

She nodded.

“How come you insist on the swimming rule but not on the magic rule? It is restricted.” Ben had liked the few times he saw magic work. He didn‘t truly understood why it was not allowed to do so anymore.

“It is a stupid rule!” She simply stated as she threw a few rocks into the lake. “How would you like to be not allowed to walk anymore? If you had to use a wheelchair to get from one place to another? If you couldn‘t use your legs?”

“Why, what happened to them?” Ben asked as he stared at his legs. He had never questioned his ability to walk.

“Nothing, they are perfectly fine. You are just not allowed to use them.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Exactly.”

Ben still didn‘t understand her point. Apparently she could read his face so she explained further.

“I am a fairy. Doing magic is what makes me a fairy. It is inside me and I feel it bubbling. It wants to be used. It‘s like telling a bird not to fly or a fish not to swim.”

There was a pause as she threw another rock.

“If I don’t learn to control the magic, the magic will control me.”

Ben didn‘t know how to respond to that so he threw a rock himself.

“Wanna show me some of your magic?”

“I am not an entertainer.” She shook her head.

Ben looked around for things to do that weren‘t swimming. Apart from the lake he saw a few flowers in the forest. His eyes lit up. “Wait here.” He ordered as he got up and picked lots of flowers with yellow petals and long stems.

“We can make you a flower crown!” He announced. He wanted to cheer her up.

He started to bind the flowers together like his mother had teached him not so long ago.

She watched him closely. It was still difficult for him but he managed after some time.

“I think that’s too big.” She pointed out as he ran out of flowers.

“Whoops!” Ben admitted when he had it finished and tried to put it onto her head. I slipped past her ears immediately and rested around her neck.

She shrugged. “It is also a pretty necklace.” She carefully stroked the yellow flowers with her fingertips. It was really pretty and it was a shame they would wilt soon, now that they were picked.

“Ohh, look at that!” She heard him from a bit away. She was so mesmerised by it that she hadn‘t notice him gone back to the flower field.  
She followed his shouts.

He held up a four-leaf clover and had a dopey grin on his face. “They bring luck!” He announced clearly happy with himself.

She frowned. She never understood why people believed in this ridiculous superstition.

“They don‘t bring luck!” She told him, “Luck in itself is a made up thing.” It was not real for her since there was no way to prove it existence or measure luck. Unlike magic, which was very much measurable.

“Of course it exists!” Ben frowned now himself. “I had luck finding it.”

She blinked at this logic.

She didn‘t argued further, as she knew that humans tended to need things like faith and hope and fate to continue their little meaningless lives. “What are you now doing with it? Press it between the pages of a book?” She asked instead.

He shrugged. “I suppose.”

Then they returned to their picnic at the lake.

“Or!” She shouted out as she had an excellent idea, “I could conservate it for you!”

She dragged him back to the water. “Go in the water, I have to stay dry for this!”

She held out her hand for the four-leaf clover, “Do you trust me?” She asked.

He smiled in return. “Of course!” He handed it over.

She dragged the leaf a few times through the water, then she held it up in one hand. She blew on it to get it dry.

“Put sand from the bottom of the lake into the palm of my hand” She instructed him as she formed a cup with her palm.

He was back knee deep in the water to do as she said. He digged the sand with both his hands from the bottom of the lake and let it fall into her free hand until the palm was overflowing.

“You should step back.” She told him.

Once he was in a safe distance she let a flame consume her hand with the sand. It was orange at first but soon turned blue.

Ben looked at it in awe. He had never before seen a blue flame.

The sand somehow changed. It melted and turned into a red glowing liquid. Even in his safe distance Ben could feel the heat on his skin.

Then the fire vanished and the girl quickly put the leave into the red liquid until it was completely covered by it.

She started to form the red liquid in her palm as if it was dough and not extremely hot sand.

At last was the piece in her hand held into the lake. A steam immediately emitted from the water. Ben came closer now. The water got more warm. 

When the girl pulled her hand back and opened it Ben could see the clover safely enclosed by a clear substance. “What is that?” He asked curious.

“Glas.” She said as she dropped it into Ben’s hand.

He expected it to be scalding hot but it was just mildly warm. He turned it in his hands and inspected it from every angle. It had a little hole at the edge. 

“You can put it on a string.” She offered an explanation. “In the glas the leaf will never wilt.”

“How come it didn‘t burn in the fire?” He asked.

“I dragged the leaf through the water of the lake first and then blew on it. The water formed crystals around the leaf. The water of the lake cancels out any magic. The fire was magical so the leaf didn’t burn.”

“Then how was the sand not protected by the water?”

The girl smiled at that. As if he had asked a good question. “For the sand I had used a non magical fire first to eliminate the water from it. Then the blue flames were magical.”

Ben looked at the fairy in awe. He saw the flower-crown or rather necklace still around her neck. ”Can you do it again?” He asked excited.

“With what?”

“The flower-crown!”

She shrugged. Why not?

She took it off and dragged it through the water and blew on it as she had done with the leaf earlier. Then she put them aside as she kneeled at the edge to the water. She instructed Ben to hand her a lot more sand now.

She formed the sand into a ring on the ground in the same size as the crown.

Then she held her hands above it and let a orange flame appear first again. Shortly after it turned blue. She kept the flame until the sand was a glowing red liquid. The flower Crown was played upon it and again she held her hands above it. 

This time she didn’t formed the red dough but wiggled with her fingers and let the red liquid flow from bottom to top around the crown.

When everything was covered she picked it up and tenderly manouvred it over the water to let it down into the lake.

There was another hot steam erupting from the cooling material.

The flower crown was pulled back and Ben could see it now. It just had a thin filigrane layer of the glas. It looked magnificent. The yellow petals almost looked like melted gold.

Ben tried again to put it on her head. The girl had to laugh when it nearly fell back around her neck. She held it in place with one hand.

Ben laughed too.

“Ben!”

“Prince Ben!”

“Little Lord!”

They looked up as they heard voices calling for Ben.

“And I have been found...” Ben stated. He really shouldn’t have stayed so long but it was fun. Don’t they say time flies when you had fun?

“That are my parents and servants. I have to go now.”

He looked around to see the girl hastily packing her things. “Don’t tell anyone you have seen me. Don’t tell anyone that I have done magic!”

“It’s okay. My parents are nice, you don’t have to run!”

“Promise me!” The girl had panicking look on her face.

“Ben!” He turned to the shouts. His mother came into view. “You can’t run off like this! We were worried sick!”

She engulfed him into a big hug. “Promise me! Promise me you will never run off like this!”

Ben looked around. The girl was gone. Vanished. “I promise.” He said rather into thin air then to his mother. The lake looked like nothing had ever happened here. “I won‘t let you drown.”

He didn‘t know the girl’s name but he would always remember her as the Lake Fairy. He enclosed the coin shaped four-leaves clover covered in glass with his fist and shoved it into his pocket. His little secret.


	2. Prolog II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prolog before the story starts for real.

Ben was nervous. It was the first day at the High School. Most of the other students were princes and princesses. Royals like him. He knew them from various parties and gatherings of his parents but it would still be new to him to see them every day. To go to school everyday. Meet people who weren’t royals as well.

So far he has been home schooled. This was the first boarding school he attended. But he wasn’t sure it could count as such when his parents castle was just fifteen minutes away.

Nonetheless would he live in the dormitories of the school. Like all the other students.

He had wished to live like all the others so his parents only barely restrained themselves to go ahead and remodel his room for better comfort. They probably would have fused two rooms into one to give him more space.

“And don’t forget: We are only a call away from you, you can always come over for a bit. Or stay forever.” His mother fused at him. She clearly couldn’t let go of him yet.

“How could I forget? I can see our castle from everywhere.” It was rather dominant in the area.

They stood at the entrance to the dorms, Cogsworth was dealing with Ben’s luggage even though he had wanted to do this himself. Then came Lumiere to them he had a panicked look and was obviously uncomfortable.

“Lumiere! Which room does our son reside in?” His father asked jovial. He had send Lumiere ahead to retrieve location and key to said dorm. Another point Ben would have liked to do himself.

“I am so sorry, Sir. The Prince has to ask for it personally .” Lumiere fiddled with a tissue.

“What?!“ His voice boomed over to various other parents departing from their children.

“I was also scolded for trying to cut the line, Sir.” Lumiere certainly hadn’t a good day.

“I will show you how to handle this!” Kind Beast was now fuelled. He marched over to the improvised reception desk. Ben and his mother followed quickly. 

A young asian girl was just given her Keys and Welcome folder. The next in line was a young boy with glasses. The reception desk was manned by a teenager with white-blond hair. Ben blinked. He could have bet to have seen her before.

“Young girl! I demand the Keys to my sons dorms. You should have already given them to Lumiere. I will overlook this faux pas if you cooperate immediately.” He gave his son a brief smile which said: See how I handle things? That’s how it’s done!

But Ben rather looked at the girl he still couldn’t name properly. At his fathers sudden attack she had stayed calm and composed. Not panicked as most reacted to his personality.

She didn’t even turned towards him as she started to speak. “You _demand_ nothing. This is a _school_ not a council room. Your _son_ may ask _nicely_ once it is his _turn_ in the _queue_.”

Beast’s expression turned sour rather quickly. She was casually sitting in her chair and he was towering over her. The heigh difference was comically but she still ignored him as she searched for the next envelope in her box.

“Name?” She asked the boy patiently waiting in the queue.

“I wouldn’t mind if... ” The boy with glasses started. He seemed just as uncomfortable as Ben felt at the moment.

“But I do! Name!“ She now sounded like a general.

“Doug! Dwarf!” He shouted out nervously. He gave a an apologetic glance towards Ben. He gave him an sympathetic smile in return.

“I want the Key and location of Prince Ben Florian Beast dorms right now!” His father tried again. Now she turned towards him with a firm glare.

The King of Auradon was starred down by a little girl several feet shorter than him.

“Dad, I will just go to the end of the queue and wait my turn.“ Ben tried to intervene but nobody was listening to him.

“There are dozens of Princes and Princesses. And they all have to wait in the queue. So does your son. Like everyone else.”

“Do you have any idea who I am! I am the King of Auradon. My son is the crown-prince of Auradon! Do I really have to remind you where your place is?” Ben wished the ground would swallow him. Right now.

The girl snorted. “My place is right here and your son’s place is at the end of the queue.”

“He will get the keys now!”

“He will get them when it is his turn!” Her eyes flashed dangerously. “What about me? Do you know who I am?” She had stood up by now.

His father looked like he was about to explode. He silently shrugged. This girl was a nobody for him.

“I am Malve Fairy.” She smiled sweetly. “The daughter of Malachite. The Fairy that turned you into a beast for bad behaviour.”

_Oh no._

Beasts eyes went wide. But he stayed silent.

“Do you want a retour?” She asked him with a laugh.

There was a frosty silence. Then let the King hear a loud laugh.

“King Beast! It’s so nice to see you!” The Fairy Godmother was now hurrying over to them from the school. Ben noticed how Malve closed her eyes and sighed silently. There was something mesmerising about her. Then she turned around towards Fairy Godmother.

“Aunty!” She exclaimed jovial. “Don’t you worry! I’ve got everything under control!”

“Nothing is under control! Especially she is out of control!” King Beast roared.

“I have just told them that their son has to wait for his turn as every other pupil.” She said innocently.

“Oh Mal, the crown prince doesn’t have to wait.” Fairy Godmother gently pushed the girl aside to get access to a box on the makeshift reception. It contained the envelopes with the keys.

She looked through them. And through them again. But it seemed as if none of the envelopes had Ben’s name on it.

“Mal, where is it?” She asked at last.

“I don’t know.” The girl looked bored by now.

“Mal! This isn’t funny!” Fairy Godmother seemed to be at the end with her patience.

“It kinda is.” Ben heard further down the queue along with a laugh.

“What? When it’s not there, it’s not there! As if i would have it in my pocket or something!” Mal frowned.

Fairy Godmother look at the girl for a moment. Then she reached forward to search the girl’s pockets. Without success.

“Seriously??” She huffed. “I am sure it is somewhere in there. It probably will reappear once the majority of the envelopes have been given out.”

“You mean once I have waited my turn in the queue?” Ben concluded.

Mal gave him a smile but didn’t commented on it.

“What! You little...!” King Beast could barely restrain himself. He looked as he was about to lung at her any moment.

Then there was suddenly a man behind the girl. Ben hadn’t seen him approaching them. He was as tall as his father and had the same pale blond hair as the girl. Something about him was weird. He wore thick clothes covering his whole body even though it was a very hot day. He stared at the king.

Even the King was intimidated and backed away a bit.

“You aren’t supposed to be here!” Fairy Godmother ordered him away. But the man with the blank expression only looked down at the girl.

“It’s okay, Peri. Everything’s alright.” The girl said, petting his arm to assure him. Only then did he left.

“Father!” Ben said very loud. Louder than he ever dared to adress his parents. “I think it is time for you and mother to go.” He said sternly.

“This is my first day and I have to learn to speak up for myself. Please have faith in me.”

They were very reluctant but hugged their son goodbye and left with Fairy Godmother. Lumiere and Cogsworth were still with his luggage but that was okay. He had send his father away. A little victory to take his life into his own hands. It was a good day.

When he walked down to the end of the queue Ben felt something in his pocket. It was an envelope with his name on. He could feel a key inside it.

How did it get there? It must have been the girl.

Another Fairy, Ben thought. He thought back at the Fairy he had met at the Enchanted Lake only four years prior.

Then Ben remembered. The lake fairy looked just like this one! Only with a different hair color.

Until it was his turn he wondered if this girl really was the lake fairy.

No one came after him. He was the last to get his key. So when he finally reached the reception she sat there and turned the box into his direction for him to see. It was empty.

Ben pulled the letter out of his pocket. And gave it to her.

“Congratulation. You have waited like everyone else.” Then she handed the envelope back together with the welcome folder. 

He accepted them back but hesitated to go. 

“Have we seen each other before?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said. “Half an hour ago when your father made a scene.”

“No, I mean before that.”

“No.” Then she stood and took the empty box with her. “See you in class.”

Then she was gone and Ben went to his family’s servants for his luggage. His adventure started today!


	3. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start for the Villain Kid Programm.

It was a mild day in November with rare sunlight. Mal sat in her Club-Attic with soft old music and a canvas on the easel. Fresh air came in through an open window as well as the cry of a bird. She looked up at the crow at her windowsill as he feasted on some water as well as some bread crumbs and berries she had left there.

Meto had spotted a stranger coming up the stairs to her lair. Soon she heard the creak of the steps as well as a soft knock on the door. Mal slipped on a quick illusion. She now had pale blond hair and pale green eyes.

“It’s open.” She said just loud enough to let the stranger know.

The Stranger was Ben, Son of Belle and King Beast. Mal would have to teach Meto to recognize Ben, as crown-prince to Auradon. Meto should have an eye out for him. He was new to the world as he was now and still had a few things to learn.

Prince Ben in all his Glory stood in Mal’s Attic, slightly out of place.

”Good evening.” He greeted her formally. She stood and gave him a courtesy. “Your Grace”

Then there was a short silence as he looked around the room.

”How may I help you?” She asked respectfully.

“I do a round of visits to all the Clubs at the School.” He explained as he inspected one of her posters for the club, ”To see if they need any aid or equipment.”

“To demonstrate your interest and support toward your people.” Mal concluded.

“Yes.” He said with a soft smile, “What exactly is the purpose of your club?”

“WYOH – Write your own History; Its purpose is to help people identify who they are aside from being their Parents children.”, she told him. Ever since the club was founded she had to explain it to everyone around. Mostly she earned sceptical looks.

“That sounds fantastic.”

Mal looked at him with caution. So far no one was positive towards it.

“Well, it is of more social value than Suzie’s attempt of reinventing the gavotte.

Mal snorted. “Don’t let her hear that!”

“Certainly not.” He laughed himself. “Your club really is far off and hidden. I nearly couldn‘t find it.”

”Thank you.”

“That wasn‘t exactly a compliment.”

“I will take it as one anyway. I probably should put up some signs.”

“Where is the rest of your members?”

“Well, there is me, myself and I” She told him truthfully, “You can imagine the difficulty to decide for anything”

He stared at her. “I thought it is necessary to have three people to found a club.”

“Is true. The other founders are Jane Fairy and Doug Dwarf. They are also honorary-members but no regulars. I have to admit I might have talked them into this.” She shrugged. “There are also a few guest members.”

“Which means?”

“They don‘t want to join but come up here to rant. To get something off their chest. I mostly sit here and listen. Give some minor advise.”

“So you are mostly a counsellor!”

She gave a small smile.

“Well then, what can I assist you with? As Head of the pupil counsel I actually am a honorary-member of every club. This one as well!”

“Great. How about you help me with this!” She showed him two pictures. One in an abstract red orange yellow. The second one a mostly blue with black shadows. “Which one would you prefer as the next poster for the club? I exchange it weekly on the blackboard in the foyer.”

Ben inspected the two pictures closely. “I like the bluish one.”

“Thank you, that was really hard to decide.” She told him.

“Anything else you might need help with?”

“Not at the moment”

“Any equipment or resources?”

Mal looked around her room, helpless. Her eyes landed at her Acryl colours.

“Maybe a new seafoam green?” She held up a bottle of said colour, almost empty.

“That‘s all?” He asked like he couldn‘t believe.

“Yep.” She nodded.

“Well then, good bye.” He said at last and turned to go again.

“See you around.” Mal countered and watched the Prince leave.

Meto gave another cry when Ben had the doorknob in his hand.

Ben looked around curious and saw the bird for the first time.

Mal cursed inwardly. She didn‘t wanted everyone to know she had a pet crow.

“Is that a crow?” Ben asked, abandoning the exit.

“Yeah, I left there food once, now he comes back every now and then. I had originally hoped for a singing bird, but they don‘t fly so far up here as it seems.”

Meto cried once more, probably in mocking.

“A mild November we have.” Ben started talking about the weather, looking out of the open window. The attic had a marvellous view over the campus and even past the crowns of the nearby trees around the school. On the other side of the room one could even see the ocean, the bay and the Isle of the Lost with the magical barrier.

“Your grace, if I could request something not exactly for my club…” She started, not totally sure he would agree.

“Go on.” He encouraged her.

“Could we put up some feeding station for the birds which don‘t fly south during winter? The first snow will come soon.”

“Of course, that‘s a good idea!” He beamed, pleased that she had a wish he could fulfill.

“Great.” She gave him a genuine smile.

They shared farewells again and he was finally gone.

Mal turned around after she heard the flutter of feathers. She let her illusion slip off and had her purple hair with blue highlights back.

“That‘s really all you wanted?” Asked a young man clad in dark clothes, revealing way to much cleavage.

“Yes.”

“You don‘t want…”

“Yes?” She asked daring.

“Him to be your boyfriend? To be the queen to his king? His heart to control him? Or simply his crown?”

“No. You don‘t have to stay with me if you rather want a Master who actually wants to rule the world.” She said coldly.

“Not at the moment” He said dryly. Then he plunged down on the couch and started lounging as he never could as a bird. Normally lying on his back as a bird would mean he was dead.

Meto was nearly dead when Mal had found him in the woods. He had a broken wing and several other wounds.

She had difficulties to keep his soul attached to his body as she healed him with magic.

Well, she stopped the bleeding with magic. Everything else had to heal naturally. Because of this experience she figured out her abilities in the soul business, as well as who might be her father.

It also bound Meto as her familiar and gave him shapeshifting abilities. Mostly he turned into a human to socialise with her, even though she could understand him as a crow just fine. 

“You didn‘t really rather had a singing bird, do you?” Mal heard after a while. She had gone back to drawing.

“No” She answered with a smile. Singing birds were boring, she thought.

“Good” He said, reading her mind as well.

Mal tossed and turned around in her bed at night, she had a nightmare. She knew she was dreaming. She was a night fae and wandering within dreamscapes was a easy task for her. But for some reason there was no exit from this.

She was on the Isle of the Lost she was sure of this. She was clad in leather clothing all dark purple and neon green. 

Around her teenager about her age were running through the alleys and streets, even over the roofs as if there was a rally going on. From every house that Mal passed were shouting to hear from yet another villain parent scolding their child. Some cackling she could hear from a few streets away.

“Come on!” Someone said to her as they run by and grabbed her arm to run along with them.

They stopped at the port. Some new goblin‘s barge had come in. Everyone was fighting for the best part.

But all Mal could see was junk and garbage. The were fighting over leftovers from Auradon.

“Why are you fighting over trash?” She asked no one in particular.

“It‘s all we get” Said someone next to her holding a box of nearly expired bread, already starting to get stale, close to her chest so no one else could steal it from her.

Mal took a closer look at all the figures flooding the pier. All their clothes were torn and dirty, often repaired. Her clothes had looked badass and evil but were in tiptop condition. Some of them didn‘t even have shoes.

“Out of the way, girl!” Someone ordered behind her and pushed her aside.

“Ahh!” She screamed at first as she fell off the pier and then woke in her bed. She was breathing heavy and every nerve of her body tingled pumped up with adrenalin. She sat up and looked around her room. She was fully awake and saw every outline of her room in the darkness. She heard Jane turning in her bed at the other side of the room, snoring softly. Otherwise everything was silent.

She jumped as something hit the glass of her window. Meto was outside and worried. As her familiar he knew exactly what she just had gone through.

She quickly got out of bed to put on some clothes and left the house onto a little balcony. She trembled greatly and not from the cold outside. She never felt cold. Right now everything in her head was fussy.

“What was that?” Meto asked close to her. He had turned into a human again and put his arms around her for comfort.

“The Isle. Something is wrong.”

“The Isle is wrong in itself.” Meto reminded her.

“Or it is just time for…”

“Time for what?”, he whispered, resting his chin on her head.

“Time for changes. I see dark times ahead.” She shivered again.

Meto didn‘t asked further. Whatever was coming he would face it with his Mistress. They would find out soon enough.

Mal had put on her dream clothes she had on the Isle. Well, whenever she visited the dreams of the Isle.

For the last few weeks she had explored the dreams of the Villains and their kids. As a Fairy of the night she was capable to manipulate dreams to her gusto. Either she let them rewind the events of the day or create something new. She used to let them rewind their day so she could gather more information about them.

This time was a speciality. Tonight she would kidnap the crown-prince in his dream and lead him to the Isle. So he would witness the condition they were suffering from. When she was doing it right, he would remember certain things in the morning and could act about it.

Mal was a tad nervous because she was about to show Ben her Fairy side even though it was just in dream. He had seen her like this just once when they were ten years old and accidentally met at the Enchanted Lake. She hoped he would only remember a blurry version of her when he would wake up.

Then like clockwork at half past nine Ben was asleep, his dream portal opened and she slipped inside quickly.

To her surprise he was at the Enchanted Lake, sitting there with his feet in the water. She approached him and touched his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he recognised her. “You!”

“Come on, I have to show you something!” She told him and took his hand to pull him out of his dream.

“I knew I would see you again!” He announced as she led the way to a different dream, one of the Isle. Mal was relieved to hear this. This meant he recognised her from when the were ten and not from every other day they had spend at school.

The dream around them shifted and they suddenly were on the Isle. Well, it actually just looked like a dark and dirty alley.

“What is this place and what are those clothes?” Ben looked down on him, he had dark blue clothes with just a sliver of yellow, a dirty yellow. It was all leather just as Mal‘s.

“You will see.” She promised.

When Ben woke up the next morning he felt dizzy. Normally he would feel well rested but not this time. Then he remembered his dream. Parts of his dreams and a certain biting feeling. The Isle of the lost. He was there and it was awful. Within seconds Ben was fully awake and hurried to get up. 

If the dream was anything close to reality he had to do something.

Even before breakfast he was in his father's study. It would be his study soon as he would be crowned King in a few months. Here were all important Information regarding ruling a kingdom as well as the accompanied prison.

An hour later Ben was found by his parents, still in the study but just staring ahead of him.

“Look who is eager to rule the Kingdom!” His father laughed when they strolled inside not noticing his mood. They had missed him at breakfast. 

“Ben, are you alright?” His mother asked concerned. She never failed to pinpoint his mood.

“Why is the Isle supplied by just leftovers and trash?” He asked them directly.

They freeze. They exchange a glance.

“That is all they deserve!” Beast told his son in a tone that suggested to leave the topic alone. Ben didn‘t thought so and continued. 

“There are children. Innocent children whose only crime is to be born to the wrong parent. They don‘t deserve the same treatment as their parents!”

Ben was angry. How could his parents, the King and Queen of Auradon let children live under such conditions? Beauty and Beast who were supposed to be the kindest persons in all of Auradon! Ben knew they weren‘t perfect but right now they had failed him.

“Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?” His father asked. Nearly dared him.

“We will supply the Isle with better goods, and...” His parents looked expectingly at him.

“And we will let the children come to Auradon.”

“No Ben! You know by whom they had been raised!” His father growled at him.

“And whose fault is that?” They had a stare down. “We will start with a few. And when it worked out we can bring more to Auradon!”

His father looked away first. “That will be my first declaration as the king.”

“I guess their kids are innocent.” King Beast admitted.


	4. Welcome to Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first VKs come to Auradon.

It was the big day. 

Today would be the barrier opened for six kids of the isle. A limousine was on the way to collect them. From now on they would live in Auradon Prep, go to school in Auradon Prep.

Mal was waiting among the other pupil upon their arrival. So far nobody knew who was picked. Only Ben and his parents and Fairy Godmother knew. And the driver of the limousine. 

“It is so exciting!” Doug said next to her.

“Ready for the peppy music number?” She mocked him. He was in the band and while she enjoyed music greatly was the band not her first choice.

“It will be amazing!” He promised.

“How was your talk with Victoria?” Mal asked casual.

“Awful.” Doug’s mood faltered a little. “I will find someone else.”

“Of course you will. But try not to declare your undying love into her face the moment you meet her for the first time. Again. Just call dibs silently.”

“Haha!” He said sarcastic. “We will talk again when you find the love of your life.“

“But I have already found him! Oh Doug! How can you not see my unconditional love? My blind trust? My heart only beats for you!” Mal said dramatically, while clinging to his arm. She also made some kissing noises. 

“Stop it!” Doug laughed and tried to peel her off his arm. Mal laughed too as well.

He looked around to see if the new kids had arrived yet. His eyes met the ones of Prince Ben looking directly at him. He didn’t seemed amused at all.

Doug shifted uncomfortably.

“I have to go now.“ Doug said to Mal. “Have to stand with the band, you know?”

“Yeah, see you later.” Mal was still laughing, pushed him toward the rest of the band. They would show the new kids around later on. Once they were welcomed by Prince Ben and Princess Audrey.

Mal had no idea why it was Audrey to welcome them but whatever. Some royal bullshit as usual.

When the music started she knew they were close. Everyone started to jump full on enthusiasm. Waving banner everywhere. 

She had to compliment Ben later on how he got them all hyped about some Villain Kids. It was definitely better than a hysteric mass or a booing mass.

Then they got out and Mal instantly knew who they were. She had visited their dreams often enough. 

Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen  
Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil  
Jay, son of Jafar

Uma, daughter of Ursula  
Harry, son of Hook  
Gil, son of Gaston

Mal had yet again to compliment the prince’s choice. They made a perfect first batch.

She watched as the six kids were introduced to the royal couple and Fairy Godmother. 

Once the band had finished their songs the evil six were led inside the school. All the other pupils went away with their banners to continue their day and Doug was back with her. They went inside together as well.

“...and if you have any questions...” They just witnessed the end of Ben’s speech. 

“...ask Doug!” Audrey interjected. Ben looked at her funny. But decided to just introduce Doug and Mal towards the knew kids.

“Mal Fairy. Doug Dwarf. They will help you to adjust into Auradon Prep.” 

Finally Mal had a better look at them. They all still donned their villain clothes and deep scowls. Except maybe Evie who was very excited. And Carlos looked curious. 

„So here is your timetable along with a map of the school. You should find your classes with this.” When Doug finally looked up from his clipboard he had a weird expression. “Hey ho.” He whispered. He now had seen Evie close up. Mal had to admit she was more beautiful than most teenagers around.

“Remedial Goodness?” Uma laughed. “A new class?”

“Yes.” Mal answered. “We will show you now your dorms.”

All VK started going leaving them behind. “I call first dibs.” He whispered to Mal. She had to stifle a laugh. She knew Victoria was forgotten immediately.

“Guys. The dorms are this way!” Mal called out to the VK’s and pointed down a corridor and lead the way.

“Mal Fairy?” Evie questioned on the way.

“Yes.”

“That’s an unusual name for a Fairy, right?”

“Do you know many Fairies?” Mal countered. 

“No.” Evie frowned.

“Mal means Bad.” Uma joined the conversation.

Mal smiled kindly. “Mal is short for Malve. My mother is Malachite Fairy. Somehow the names of most Fairies of the Night start with a Mal.”

“Like Maleficent.” Carlos added.

“Yes, she is a Fairy of the Night as well.” Mal confirmed.

“Are you related?” Gil asked. He was still eating on the candy from the limousine.

Mal bit her lip. “All Fairies are related to each other. No matter if night or day or any other Fairy from Neverland.”

“Never heard of Malachite.” Harry Hook said. He had perked up at the mention of Neverland.

“She had turned the King into a Beast and enchanted his whole Castel as well as his servants.”

“Hold up!” Uma intervened. “Your mother is responsible for the curse of King Beast and did not end up on the Isle of the Lost!?”

Mal sighed. She had this conversation various times already. “My mother’s spell counts as educational measurement. Not as an act of Evil.”

“Why?” Jay asked suspicious.

“She had no personal benefit of it.” Mal concluded just in time when they reached the first dorm.

“A dorm is always shared by two. This is Jay and Carlos. The one right next to it is Harry and Gil. The girl’s may follow me to the girl’s wing.” Mal said and lead Uma and Evie further.

“I would rather share a room with the boys.” Uma argued.

“Good, then I will have the room for myself!” Evie said pleased to have a single dorm.

“You wish, Princess!” Uma lashed out and immediately claimed one of the beds. “Why is it so bright in this room?”

“It’s the sun! I like it.” Evie chimed in and put her stuff on the free bed.

“We can get you darker curtains if you need them.” Mal offered.

“Yes!” “No!” They both said.

Mal looked wary between them. “Tell me when you have come to a decision.”

The blue girl and the turquoise girl didn’t get along and Mal certainly didn’t want to come between them. There must have been some school rivalry on the isle as well. She hoped they would get over their differences soon or they won’t have it easy in Auradon.

“You can explore the school as you like but remember the curfew. And please don’t disturb any pupils who are learning. I will see you tomorrow in class.” Mal told them and turned to leave the room.

“Wait! Where is your dorm?” Evie asked her.

“I live with my cousin Jane and her mother in a different part of the castle, not in the dorms.” Mal answered and departed from them.

***

It was a warm night and far past the curfew when Mal was guarding the museum. She hoped she would be wrong, she really did. But sometimes the bad feeling in your gut was right.

Meto had told her of all the Villain Kids have let the dorms and came into her direction.

She stood in the shadows of a tall decorative bush when she heard the first persons approaching. So far only Uma, Gil and Harry appeared.

“Come on, guys! This is our chance!” She heard Uma’s voice. Then there was the noise of a locked door being shook.

“I will burst through it.” Gil announced and stepped back.

“No you idiot! That will be too loud.” Uma whispered back. “Did you hear that?”

Then there was more noise from afar and the three did go into hiding as well.

Now it was Evie, Jay and Carlos approaching. When they were about to reach the door. The three Pirates came out off their hiding spots blocking the way.

“We have been here first!” Harry said and pointed his Hook at the newcomers.

“Get lost, pirates!” Jay warned.

“Actually, I have been here first.” Mal announced as she stepped away from the bush.

All six VK’s turned at her in alert. Then relaxed as they saw Mal.

“You are alone, we are six!” Uma had a calculating expression. Now the rest of the gang started to smile wickedly. They could argue later after this Fairy was dealt with.

“I might be alone but I have this.” Mal said and held her hand up.

They started to laugh and stepped closer to the Fairy.

Mal snapped her finger. The closed door to the museum clicked and opened wide.

They looked at the door in awe.

“You did this?”

“Yes.”

“And you can do more?”

“A lot more.”

“Like what?”

“Like putting a sleeping spell on all of you and let the guards find you here. You will be back at the Isle of the Lost within a few hours.”

They stared at her.

“You are bluffing!” Harry growled and leaped forward before Uma could hold him back.

Mal easily flicked her wrist and blue fairy dust emitted from her hand, hitting the pirate effectively. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

“Anyone else?” Mal dared.

The remaining five were still in shock looking at their fallen mate.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Mal warned when Uma reached for her necklace.

“What do you want?” Uma gritted out. “What are you doing here?”

“I want your attention.” Mal said when she let pink fairy dust fall over Harry’s face and he woke up slowly. ”I want you to not steal Fairy Godmother’s wand.”

“Who said we are here to steal the wand?” Evie asked innocently.

“Yeah, we are just having a walk at the moonlight!” Jay stated.

“We aren’t tired yet because we have a different sleeping cycle on the isle.” Carlos explained.

“Oh, Okay.” Mal said casually and snapped again with her fingers. The door to the museum closed again and locked itself. “It is still closing hours for the museum. If you want to see the exhibition you may come back tomorrow.”

The Villain Kids looked all sorrowful at the closed door. Harry had rejoined the group.

“Whatever your parents have ordered you to do, you don’t have to do it.” Mal told them.

“You don‘t know what that means.” Evie said. “They are our parents.”

“They are locked away on the isle. They can’t reach you here.” Mal said.

“It’s not about our parents.” Uma said. “It’s about all the other Kids.”

“You want the kids off the Isle? Just the kids?” Mal asked critical.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes, I want the kids off the isle too.”

Everyone stared at Mal. “What? Why?”

Mal shrugged. “They are innocent. You are innocent.”

“So you gonna help us with the wand?” Uma asked eager pointing at the closed door.

“No.” Mal hesitated. “That’s not the right way.”

“It’s the fastest way!” Uma argued.

“Do you want the kids to be free or to have a chance?”

“What’s the difference?” Carlos asked.

“Scenario 1:” Mal started. “You get the wand but are stopped before you can succeed. You are send back to the isle and no other kid will ever get a chance again!

Scenario 2: You get the wand and set everyone on the isle free. There will be another war between good and evil and the ones being hurt will probably be the kids on both sides.

Scenario 3: You get the wand and set only every kid free. Wherever they go they need to hide and live in the shadows because the people of Auradon will chase them to lock them up again. They probably rely on the qualities they have learned on the isle and give the people of Auradon only more reasons to lock them up again.”

They were all speechless about these possible futures.

“We could also win.” Gil said quietly.

“Yes, the Villains could win.” Mal admitted. “But do you really think they won’t rule Auradon like the Isle? Do you really think it will be better than the isle?”

“What else can we do?” Jay asked.

Harry scoffed. 

“Scenario 4: You all stay here and adapt. Show Auradon that they can‘t judge you based on your parents past. When you succeed they have no other choice than to let more kids come to Auradon.”

Uma didn’t look convinced. “What if we do everything you say but they still don’t bring more kids here?”

“Then I will help you get the wand.” Mal extended her little finger for a promise. ”If Auradon refuse to free more children without you giving them a reason, I will help you get the wand and free them.”

Uma hesitated a moment. “When you back out of this I will slit your throat!” Then she reached out with her own pinky.

“It’s a deal.” Mal answered and looked expectantly at the others.

They all agreed and put their hands atop of Mal’s and Uma’s twined fingers.

“You should return to your dorms now. A guard will patrol here soon.” Mal finished the moment an ushered everyone away.

On the way back to the castle nobody said a word.

“Do you think we can trust her?” Evie asked Uma when they laid in their beds.

“You are a fool if you trust anyone.” Uma said. “But we could use her for some time.”

“She might be a resourceful ally.” Evie added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next updates could take some time.


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day for the VKs!

“The food! Look at all that food!” Gil announced when the six had found their way into the mess hall for breakfast. They run to the food trays and barely stopped to grab a plate. They ate straight out of it.

Mal looked at them with amusement. She was glad that at least these kids could eat all they want now.

The other attendants didn’t look amused at all so she decided to intervene.

“All right, guys!” She said very loudly to make them all listen. “Here are a few tips for behavior: We don’t eat out of the food tray. We put our food on a plate and bring it to a table were we can eat in piece.”

Mal showed them how she put some fruits and yoghurt into a bowl. “You can always come back for more. As long as it is before class. The next lunch break is at noon.”

Once they all had food and were seated they continued to eat.

A girl with black hair came by their table.

“Hey Mal.” She greeted her. “Will I see you later in the pool?”

“Hello Mel. Yeah, I should make it. Would you mind if I bring guests?”

Mel looked around the table. “No, the more the merrier.” She said with a smile.

“You are both named Mal?” Evie asked curious.

“No.” Mal laughed. “She is Mel. With an E. It’s short for Melody.”

“Melody?” Uma perked up.

“Yeah.” Mel said. “I am the daughter of Ariel and Eric.”

Uma stared at her. She started to fondle with her necklace.

“Would you join us for a swim?” Mal asked.

“No.” Uma said as she stood and left for class. Harry and Gil followed her.

“That was a good first impression.” Mel said disappointed.

“It was worth a try.” Mal said to Mel before she turned her attention to the remaining three. “What about you? Would you like to join us?”

They exchanged a swift glance. “We don‘t do swim.” Jay said before they left as well.

Mal sighed deeply before she saw that all six had left their plates behind. Their next lesson would be to return the plates and cutlery.

***

At noon after the lesson Mal sat with Doug and listened to him complain about Chad. “I called dibs first!” He said as he glanced at the villain table. 

Earlier in science class Evie was enamored by Chad.

Mal patted his shoulder. “You have to do more then.”

“You just told me to do less!”

“I know, it’s about the right measurement.” She insisted.

“Okay. I can do that!” He pep-talked himself.

He stood and turned towards Evie. But he didn’t walked further.

“Doug?” Mal asked concerned.

“I can do that later!” He said and bolted into a different direction. Mal rolled her eyes.

She got up and went for the VK herself. “How was your first day?”

“Remedial Goodness is a joke!” Uma said.

“So is History of Pirates and Woodcutters.” Harry said.

“Aye!” Gil agreed.

“Still better than smiling.” Mal said.

“That’s a class here?” Evie asked.

Mal nodded.

”Funny. My mom always taught me not to smile. It gives you wrinkles.” Evie said in a good mood. “I liked science.” 

“We have to attend tourney.” Jay said and dragged Carlos with him.

“What about you?” Mal asked Harry and Gil. “Will you play tourney as well?”

“Tourney? That’s a wee boy’s game!” Harry laughed.

“Okay. How about fencing?”

They laughed more.

“I thought a good pirate knows how to sword-fight?” Mal asked casual.

“Of course we do! But they don’t! Fencing, pah!” Harry groused.

“Okay I get it.” Mal said with a shrug. “If you are afraid to lose to them...”

“Afraid? We ain’t afraid of nothing!” Then Harry and Gil walked out of the mess hall.

“Should I tell them that practice isn’t until tomorrow afternoon?“ Mal wondered out loud as she watched them leave.

“No, they need to tire themselves out before bed.” Uma said eyeing Mal.

“What?” Mal asked.

“You are evil.” Uma stated.

Mal stared at her. “What makes you say that?”

Evie looked between them.

“You knew we would go for the wand. No one else did. And now you manipulated the boys.” Uma concluded. “Why are you really interested in saving the Villain Kids?”

“I will tell you if you go swimming with me.” Mal dared.

Uma laughed. “And now you try to manipulate me!”

“You find the location of the pool on your map.” Mal said and left the girls behind.

“Will you go?” Evie asked Uma.

“Even if I would I wouldn‘t tell you!” She snapped.

Evie left without another word.

***

Uma didn’t want to swim but went for the pool nonetheless. A group of boys in swimming trunks just walked past her as their training was finished.

In the pool were a few girls in bathing suites and bathing caps.

“You have come!” Mal appeared next to her. She held out a towel with a bathing suit and cap on top for Uma.

“I won’t swim.” Uma declared.

“It’s okay if you want to watch first.” Mal guided Uma to one of the benches and dropped the towel next to her.

“Would you really expect me to wear this?” Uma asked as she inspected the bathing suit in Auradon colors as all the girl wore them, including Mal. The only difference was the colorful caps. Mal had a purple one. For Uma she had chosen a turquoise cap.

“Why? What do you wear when you go swimming?”

“We don’t change. If you can’t swim with your clothes on you aren’t a real pirate.”

“How so?”

“The ship is the most important thing to a pirate. You only leave it in a life or death situation. And then you don’t really have time to change into something nice.” Uma explained.

Mal thought about that. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you want to dip in with your clothes on but please take your shoes off should you do so.” Mal turned to attend the training.

Uma sat there and watched for an hour how the girls swam around, played games and simply had fun. Their team captain was a girl with a peach colored cap. It was Melody.

Uma had mixed feelings about her. 

She wasn’t there to make friends but it couldn’t hurt to know your enemies. Mal seemed like an acknowledged ally and powerful with her magic. She also didn’t minded to bend the rules. Maybe she was a corruptible?

After the training Uma was introduced to Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan. She was a quirky girl. They left the pool together and marched back to the dorms.

“I am glad you came.” Mel addressed her when Mal and Lonnie took the lead. “This might sound a little weird, but I am thankful for what your mother did.”

“What?” Uma looked her with wide eyes. Did she heard right?

“I know it wasn’t her intention. She had wanted the trident and to rule over the ocean and that’s bad. But without her I wouldn’t exist. So I am grateful.” Mel admitted. “But I am not grateful for what your aunt did.”

“What aunt?” Uma asked confused.

Before Mel could answer there was turmoil when Harry turned a corner followed suit by Gil.

The group was half the way at the dorms and just had walked past a greenhouse. The boys came running towards them and Harry seemed angry.

“You have tricked me!” He shouted at Mal.

“Harry! Stop!” Uma ordered him but he didn’t listened.

Before Harry reached them he bounced back. Someone had grabbed his arm.

“What the...? Let me go!” Harry growled. He was held high up, so his feet didn’t touch the ground. He kicked and swayed around.

A tall Man held Harry at arm’s length away. He had no trouble holding him and he seemed to be not affected by his kicks.

“Peri!” Mal shouted out. Then she gestured with both hands. That tall man, Peri, gestured back with only one hand as the other still held Harry.

“What are they saying?” Lonnie asked Mel.

“Mal tells him to let him down. He argues that he wanted to hurt her. Now she expects him to apologies.” Mel answers as she watched them closely. 

Then was Harry dropped. He got up rather quickly and got into defense stance towards Peri.

Now he gestured something into Harry’s direction after a hard glance from Mal.

“He apologies and hopes you aren’t hurt.” Mal translated.

“Can’t he speak for himself?!” Harry shouted. Then he stepped forwards and rammed his hook into Peri’s chest.

There was a sound nobody expected like a pling and the hook only went through the clothes.

Peri didn’t shout he didn’t wince he didn’t move.

“No, he can’t speak. He is a golem. They have no voice as they are made of clay. You can’t hurt them. They don’t feel pain.” Mal explained.

“He talks through sign language and he can hear you just fine.”

“And you both know sign language?” Uma asked looking between Mal and Mel.

“I grew up with Peri. We learned it together so we could communicate.” Mal explained.

“And as you know my mother used to be mute when your mother took her voice. When my little brother lost his voice mom insisted on learning sign language.” Mel added.

Uma stared at Mel.

“Don’t worry. He is fine.”

“So was it an after effect of my mother’s spell?” Uma asked.

Mel laughed. “No! He got ill and lost his voice.” 

Somehow Uma felt relieved about that.

“You still have tricked me!” Harry shouted and gestured towards Mal but wisely didn’t make any more threatening moves into her direction.

“Harry, this is your own fault!” Uma told him in a stern voice. “You can only blame yourself for being tricked and you know that!”

That shut him up but he still glared at Mal. She didn’t mind.

Then they continued their way to the dorms. Peri stayed at the greenhouse.

“He is in charge of the grounds of Auradon Prep. He keeps everything in order, clean and neat.” Mal explained.

At the dorms the group separated and Mal followed Uma to her dorm.

Evie was busy doing homework.

“How was your day?” Mal asked her.

“Great!” Evie said. “It couldn’t have been better!”

Evie was very happy much to Uma’s distaste. 

Then Mal saw something leaning against one of the table legs.

“What is that?” She asked no one in particular when she picked up a backpack. She knew it didn’t belong to any of the VK’s. It was too boring.

“It’s Chad’s!” Mal exclaimed. “Why do you have Chad’s bag?”

“I haven‘t stolen it!” Evie retorted. “He has entrusted me with it!”

“You mean he has assigned you to do his homework!”

“He is rather busy to do so himself!” Evie explained.

Uma snorted. “You got even better tricked than Harry!”

“He isn’t the right person for you! That won‘t work!” Mal insisted.

“Why, because I am from the Isle? Because I don‘t deserve him?”

“No, sweetheart! Because he doesn‘t deserves you!”

Evie looked at Mal in shock. “What?”

Mal took a deep breath. “He is an asshole and idiot. Highly manipulative and extremely narcissistic!”

“But he is a prince!” Evie stated.

“That doesn’t make him a good person!” Mal said. “If you ask me Cindy has coddled him too much.”

“I don’t believe you!”

“Evie, he has a girlfriend in every class to do his homework!”

Mal slowly took all of Chad’s things from Evie who was still in shock. “I will handle this for you.”

Then she proceeded to write the homework for Chad.

“What are you doing now?” Uma asked.

“I will do his homework wrong. He will get in trouble with the teacher but can’t blame Evie without exposing himself.”

“Cool. He deserves that!” Uma said with a smile.

“What he really deserves is to be pushed into incoming traffic.” Mal retorted.

“And you proof only further that you think like a villain!” Uma said again with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some characters haven’t been involved much yet. It is difficult to write a conversation with so many participants.
> 
> We will see who gets a turn next time. :)


	6. Vive La Révolution!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to fix a stupid rule!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always found it disappointing to not involve Melody into the Descendants movies, even though she actually is an already existing descendant of Ariel. She is an amazing character. So I fixed that.  
And for my story to work does The Little Mermaid 2 happen when the barrier was already up and in place.  
On the Isle was only put every known villain that participated in the war Good vs. Evil as described in Let’s raise the dead!.  
And I think Morgana hated Ursula that much that she didn’t participated out of spite.

The next day Mal noticed that Carlos was accompanied by a little furball.

It was Dude the school mascot.

“Yesterday he was totally petrified by him. Now they are inseparable.” Ben said next to her. She hadn’t noticed him next to her until he spoke. 

“Yeah?” Mal responded. She had already knew that since his mother used to tell him horror stories of monstrous dogs before bed. She had witnessed quite a lot of them in his nightmares. She was glad that Carlos could find love in his heart for something he was trained to fear.

“So how went tourney training yesterday?” Mal asked Ben.

“Good. Jay is a natural to fight his way through the field and Carlos is a fast runner.”

Mal did not noted how this spoke volumes about how these two had survived the isle so far.

They walked over to the villian table to join them for breakfast.

“Today is the training for fencing.” Mal said to everyone on the table. “Does anyone want to participate?”

“I won’t fall for it again!” Harry growled.

“Shut up, Harry.” Uma said bored. “We will take a look. If only to mop the floor with the prissy princes.”

“Uma, you can’t go.” Mal said casual. “Boys only. Just like in Tourney.”

“What??” Uma exclaimed angry. “I am better than all of them together!”

“Maybe better at tying knots, but not at fencing!” Someone laughed at them. It was Chad.

“Chad, be nice!” Ben pleaded.

“We are training for years and they think they are better than us? No way!”

Mal watched Chad take his bag from Evie without even a thank-you and then leave. She tightened her fist under the table and thought of a spell.

A moment later did Chad’s shoes untie themselves and a few steps further did he tripped over his own shoelaces.

He was laying flat in the middle of the mess hall with everyone laughing at him.

“Maybe the pirates can teach you how to tie your shoelaces!” Someone shouted at Chad.

Mal smiled. Chad hasty shoved the content of his bag back inside. His face was red of embarrassment.

“So why aren’t girl allowed at fencing?” Uma asked when the laughing had died down.

Ben frowned. “It has always been like this. To train princes to save princesses from…” He stopped himself from talking further.

“From villains?” Jay guessed with a smile.

“Yeah.” Ben admitted with a blush to his cheeks.

“Well, there is no better time for changes then the present!” Mal said enthusiastic.

***

“I have heard the revolution starts today?” Lonnie asked Mal later when they met in the hall. 

“Yes, the VKs don’t like the ‘boys only’ rule.” Mal said.

“Cool. I will be there and bring Mel.” She said with a smile. Mal smiled too as well.

Then they parted ways.

***

“You can’t be serious!” Most of the fencing team laughed when Ben announced that the girls would join fencing today. “Girls can’t fight!”

On one side of the gym stood the fencing team, on the other side were the VK, Lonnie, Mel and Ben.

“If my mother would have thought like that she would have lost the war!” Lonnie said angry with her arm crossed over her chest.

Mal sat on a bench in the first row. She would only step in if necessary.

The benches were filled with lots of pupils. The rumor mill worked perfectly on that matter. Some were for a rule change some were against it.

“Coach, everyone who wants to join should be allowed to join!” Ben spoke again.

“Sorry boy, the rule book says so: No girls!” The coach said.

“Rules can be changed.” Ben said with a frown. “If necessary.”

“Are you afraid to lose?” Uma cut in using Mal’s words from the day before. “I bet we can win against your team!”

“They are all cheaters!” Chad shouted too looking directly at Evie. He was still mad about the useless homework he got.

Then there was a shouting match between both sides with insults and accusations. The coach and Ben tried to silence them but it was no use.

Then there was a shrill whistle that let everyone wince and groan.

Mal stood on the bench with a smile at having everyone's attention.

“How about a little tourney? Nine against nine. When Ben’s team wins more duels then the fencing club the girls will be allowed to join!”

“You mean IF his team wins!” Someone from the fencing club said. He was a major literature Mal recalled.

“Do I?” Mal asked out loud with a smile. Then she turned to the coach.“What do you have to lose?” She baited him.

Then the coach carved. “Alright, we will have a torney!” He shouted for everyone to hear.

The crowd cheered.

On the other side of the gym opposite to Mal saw Audrey and the cheerleaders. But the only one cheering for the fencing club was Audrey. It seemed like all the other cheerleaders were rather on the VK’s side.

None of them wanted to join the fencing club but they preferred to show solidarity to all girls even if that meant to accept help from the VKs.

The first match was won by Ben and the second one by Uma. That was a good start.

But then Harry and Jay lost and it was even again.

Then Gil won and the VK took the lead again until Carlos lost.

After Lonnie won and Mel lost it was a tie and everything depended on the last match of Evie against Chad.

“I can’t!” Evie said and didn’t even picked up the sword before she run away, out of the gym.

“A moment please!” Mal told the coach. Then she caught up with Evie. “What is wrong?”

“It is all your fault! The whole day he had bullied me because of the homework!” Evie sobbed.

“Oh.” Mal said helpless and tried pulled her into a hug but she was too restless.

“And I have seen him sweat talk girls of all his classes too!”

“I told you so.” Mal couldn’t resist. “You are better off without him!”

“It is so confusing. Back on the Isle I knew I could trust no one! I was good in it. But here!” Evie cried even more. “How should I know whom to trust? He is a prince for god’s sake! I can’t live any longer like that! Without any friends!”

Then Mal remembered about Evie’s dreams. She was alone in this rotting castle only with her mother. A mother that always criticised her, never had words of approvement or encouragement.

“Uma was right, you can’t trust anyone!” Evie rattled further.

Mal hadn’t worried much about Evie yet because she seemed so happy and energetic.

She had concentrated on Uma so far. To avoid any disasters.

That had to change immediately.

“You can trust me!” Mal said sincerely.

Evie stopped in her pacing to stare at Mal. “Why should I trust you?”

“I told you about Chad. Would I have done that if I wouldn’t care for you?”

Mal finally succeeded to pull Evie into a hug. She was stiff at first but then leaned into the hug and even hugged back. “I promise to never hurt you!” Mal said as she stroke her back.

“Okay.” Evie sniffed.

Then the door to the gym opened and Ben came out. “Are you alright? We still need you to fight.”

The girls parted and Mal looked into Evie’s eyes when she told Ben they would be back inside in a minute.

“I really can’t fight with a sword!” Evie said still sniffing. “Especially not against Chad!”

“It’s okay.” Mal assured her with a gentle smile. “I will take care of it!” She promised and led Evie back inside.

Back at the benches to pick a sword Mal told Evie to sit down. Somehow Doug was next to her within seconds.

“Are you alright?” He asked Evie concerned.

She only nodded and gave him a short smile.

“Doug is also one of the persons you can trust.” Mal told her.

Then Mal picked a sword and stood opposite of Chad.

“I will fight for Evie!” She announced. “I will fight for every girl and I will win!”

The match started and Mal was careful. She let Chad attack first and only blocked.

Then Chad got cocky.

The crowd for ‘boys only’ started to chant louder.

When Mal saw an opening in Chad’s defence she started a surprise attack.

Her crowd screamed out of excitement.

Chad was able to block it but now Mal had the upper hand and pounded him with one attack after another.

She moved faster than Chad could block and he stumbled back.

Then there was the final blow and Mal had won. Chad was laying flat on the ground for the second time this day.

The cheerleaders threw their pom poms in the air and cheered. Except Audrey. She sulked.

The fencing club accepted their defeat mostly with frowny faces.

Ben looked at her in awe. “I didn’t knew.” He only said.

“There is alot about me you don’t know!” She said with a smirk.

“Alright!” The coach tried to get the mass of pupils listen to him. “From now on Girls are allowed in the fencing training! But I still only let the best join the team for contests against other schools! No matter the gender!”

“That’s all we asked about!” Lonnie laughed at the coach.

One of the fencing members approached Mal. “Hey, what if we had won?” 

“Then I would have told you to let them join nonetheless. Everyone deserves a chance to improve their talent!” Mal told him.

“You are merciless.” He told Mal with a smile. He didn’t seem to be angry about losing at all. “I am Herkie by the way.”

He extended his hand and Mal shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

“Stop flirting with the enemy, Herkie!” One of his teammates said.

“Oh shut it!” He said back and the two of them started a friendly brawl.

Mal then found her way through the crowd towards Evie and Doug who where deep in a conversation.

When Mal got to them Evie looked at her with big eyes.

“You were amazing!” Evie told her. “It was good to see him lose!”

“Just for you!” Mal told her and hugged her again.

“Thank you!” Evie whispered into Mal’s ear.

“You are welcome.” Mal whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always had mixed feeling of how Lonnie joined the fencing team.  
Jay improvised and reinterpreted the rule book for her without breaking any rules what is kind of amazing.  
And it is a power move to make her the coach.  
But that doesn't fix the rules for every other girl who might want to join too.
> 
> Also: Is it obvious that I have no knowledge of fencing and sword fighting? I am sorry if it a mess. I tried my best.


	7. One after another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Evie's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to involve as many other character as possible like Herkie.  
The Descendants Wikia will be my source for the characters. From the movies, the books and web series. And of course the movies of their parents.

Mal decided to show Evie a club for sewing and handwork.

She had noticed the sewing machine in Evie’s dorm and thought it was time Evie connected with other pupils of Auradon Prep.

On their way to a club a lot of girls said hello to Evie and Mal.

“You must be very liked!” Evie said to Mal when they passed yet another girl greeting them. “In the last hour I was greeted by more people than in the two days since my arrival!”

“That’s not quite right.” Mal said. “I mean I am well-known around here and am greeted often but right now you have owned it yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Evie asked confused.

“They all remember how the VK stood their ground in the tourney yesterday.”

“But I didn’t fight! I chickened out!”

“That’s not the point. You tried your best. And you were wise enough to let someone else take your place in order to win.”

“That’s not exactly true.”

“The first part is.” Mal explained. “You were part of this.”

“If you say so.”

“Look, there are a lot of rules that are outdated like the ‘boys only’ rule. And a huge part of Auradon’s pupils want to change them but they are too frightened. Because as soon as you are against the adults you are bad. And bad people are sent to the isle.

They are so stressed to be good no matter what that they don’t dare to be themselves!”

Evie looked at Mal in concern. “That is exactly what is happening on the isle but in reverse. We try so hard to be bad to please our parents that we can’t be ourselves.”

“I want to change that. For both sides.” Mal said. “And now you and your group of friends started the revolution. It gives the Auradon Kids hope.”

“You have won the final match, not the VK.” Evie reminded her.

“We all worked together. The VKs, the Prince and the girls. Another lesson for the AK and VK to learn.” Mal smirked at Evie. “I bet Uma and co. haven’t even noticed yet that they coopertated and trusted each other during the match. I have seen them even cheer for each other!”

Evie laughed at that. “Uma was right! You think like a villain. But I think you act like a hero! Was it your plan ever since you told Uma that she couldn’t join fencing?”

“Maybe.” Mal was amused.

Then they finally reached the craft room.

“What if they don’t like what happened yesterday?” Evie asked nervously.

“I know they do. And I won’t be far away. I promise.”

Then they entered the room.

Mal introduced Evie to all attending members. Some were a bit reserved towards Evie but still friendly.

Others were excited to meet her especially the fashionistas who spend the first half an hour to ask questions about Evie’s style and the trends on the isle.

Mal gave them space to talk and retreated to the pottery corner. She still had to glaze a mug she had created a few weeks back.

“They are all so nice!” Evie said when she had come by for a break. “We have just talked so far. I am here for over an hour but I haven’t produced anything yet. It’s riddikulus!”

Mal could see that it was a happy riddikulus because Evie smiled from one ear to another.

“You don’t have to be productive. You just have to be creative. And it doesn’t matter if it starts with a long talk or end as a mess!” Mal smiled back. “You just have to have fun!”

“I don’t know where to start, we talked about so many ideas that my head is swimming!” Evie said.

Mal thought for a moment. “How about a floral dress? Next week is Persephone's Day. As a celebration of spring we dress in flowers. Clothes, accessories, jewelry. The Boys mostly wear a flower on their lapel.”

Evie bit her lip. “I don’t know much flowers. There was not much vegetation on the isle. And the only plants strong enough to grow there never looked pleasant.”

“Alright.” Mal said and stood. “Then we will find you some inspiration!”

She put her glazed mug on the shelf for projects ready to head into the oven. “Say goodbye to your new friends and will be on our way to find a muse.”

***

“This is where the ruckus on the first day happened right? When Harry attacked you?” Evie asked when they reached the greenhouse.

“Yes.” Mal said when she held the door open for Evie.

“Oh, it is so warm!” Evie said inside.

Mal smiled. “A greenhouse let’s the warm rays of the sun inside through the glass and the warmth can't get out. The warm temperature gives plants and flowers the optimal conditions to grow.”

“This amount of green is incredible! It’s everywhere in Auradon!” Evie said in awe. “On the Isle we don’t even have the sun. Or moon. There are always just clouds. Dark heavy depressive clouds!”

Mal showed Evie every part of the greenhouse. Plants that produce fruits and vegetables and flowers with blossoms of every colour and plants that are evergreen.

“And this is my favourite part.” Mal announced when they arrived at the last room. “This place imitates the conditions of the desert.”

“It looks awful.” Evie said with a frown. So far the ground had a healthy dark brown but this looked like sand and pebbles. The plants didn’t had the same luscious green as the other room and tended to look dry.

“The plants here are mostly succulents. They are from places where rain happens only on very few occasion. Just a few times a year.”

“A year? But all the other plants we have seen needed water every other day!” Evie said curious.

“They can store water in their thick, fleshy stems. So they can go longer through a dry period until it rains again.” Mal explained.

She led Evie further into the room to get a closer look. “The one with the spines is a cactus.”

“Whoa!” Evie exhaled when she saw one with an incredible blossom. And then another one and another one.

“That's why I love them so much. They grow in the worst conditions and survives and thrives no matter what.”

Mal gave her some time to look at everything.

“I bet the others would like see this too as well.” Evie commented when she was ready to leave.

“Now you can show them.” Mal told her. She handed Evie a little potted cactus with a vibrant red blossom. “For your room.”

“Thank you.” Evie said with a smile.

“You think you have enough inspiration for a dress?” Mal asked when they left.

“I have enough inspiration for dozen of dresses!” Evie mused. “And accessories!”

They parted ways in the foyer.

Mal had spotted Jay near the blackboard. He was looking at some flyers.

“Do you need something?” Mal asked next to him.

“No, I am just looking.”

Mal looked too. “You can’t always be the best. But you can always do your best.” She read out loud.

It was her quote of the week. She always put it on the flyers of her club, which Jay had been staring at.

“What does that even mean?” He wondered out loud.

“We live in a society where you are only liked and appreciated when you are the best. But that is bullshit. Just because someone else is better aren’t you less amazing than the winning one.”

“I have lost yesterday. On the Isle I have never lost. But this time I did.”

Mal bumped his shoulder with hers. “Go to the training. Get better. Try again. And even if you lose again you’ll know at least that you have done your best. Your team will know. Your friends will know.”

Jay finally looked at her.

“Never give up.” Mal said.

Jay laughed. “That’s a hero thing!”

“Have your father ever given up? Before the Isle? On the isle?”

Jay thought back to the stories his father had told him. And how he still searched for a lamp with a genie. He had lost over and over again but never gave up.

“No.” He admitted.

“I don’t want to encourage you to be like him. I just want to point out that ‘Never give up’ is not reserved for heroes. The difference is that heroes know when to stop.”

Jay looked at her confused.

“Should there ever be a girl you like very much but she doesn’t like you back, it’s okay to try and win her heart for some time. Maybe she starts to like you back. But maybe she really doesn’t like you or already likes someone else and then you have to stop. That would be the right thing to do.”

Jay looked far off. “You refer to my father and his obsession with Jasmine, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll have to think about it.” He said and left.

Mal looked after him. That was a good start she decided.

The next on her list was Carlos.


	8. Dog and Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Carlos turn and Gil gets a lesson as well.

“Jane.” Mal greeted her cousin in the evening when she returned home. “How was your day?”

Jane was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. “Okay.”

Mal thought for a moment before she took the hair brush out of Jane’s hand and took over.

“You are a very bad liar. I am glad about that.” Mal said with a smile while brushing her hair. “Just like old times, right?”

“You mean the times when you actually had time for me? Before you preferred to be with the VKs instead?” Jane had a very frowny face.

Mal looked into Jane’s eyes through the mirror. “I am sorry that I have been absent lately. But that won’t change for some time. I want them to open up. If not to me then to others and that needs time and effort.”

“But what about us?” Jane whined. “When will we do something again?”

“You can join us any time. Tomorrow, for example. Carlos has already formed a connection with Dude. I want so see if he likes other animals as well. Or silently plans to skin him.”

“Ugh.” Jane said at that awful thought. “Now I can’t sleep well.”

“As if I would let that happen.” Mal laughed. “When have you ever had a bad dream?”

“Two summers ago when you were at this camp.” Jane remembered. “I dreamed I was in a garden and the gourds started to grow and asked me turn them into carriages. They nearly squashed me.”

Mal thought about that dream. Something similar happened every once in a while in Jane's dreams and Mal was glad that she normally didn’t remembered them.

This often happened in dreams of children whose parents did something spectacular. They are afraid to fail in comparison to them.

Jane sighed. “I just missed you.” She gave a helpless smile.

“I missed you too.” Mal said with a kind smile and placed a kiss on top of Janes head. “Join us tomorrow. They really aren’t that bad you don’t have to be afraid of them.”

Jane pondered this.

“Have I ever been wrong? Or made you doubt me?”

“Okay. But only if this Harry isn’t with you. He really seems scary. He just tried to pierced through Peri!”

“Peri is okay. Don’t worry.”

“Of course he is okay, he is indestructible!” Jane said.

***

“So it is my turn?” Carlos asked when Mal stood in front of his dorm to collect him.

“Yes.” Mal didn’t even try to deny it.

Carlos put a little vest on Dude. “Evie made this for him. What will we do?”

Mal stepped in the room and dragged Jane with her.

“First off, I want to introduce you to Jane. She is my cousin but we grew up like sisters.”

“Hello.” Jane said shyly and extended her hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Carlos said with a smile when he shook her hand.

“We wanted to show you the Auradon Prep Pets.” Mal said.

The two fairies led the boy over the grounds to the pet park.

“Some pupils get stressed over school assignments and homework and exams. For them we have several pets like dogs, cats and bunnies. Spending time with them can resolve any stress. It was also a compromise for those pupils who had wanted to bring a pet to school.”

Dude had run off towards she shelter by now. He barked happily.

“This is normally his home when you don’t take him to the dorms with you.” Jane said.

He waited patiently at the front gate.

“He is the only one who is capable to get in and out of there by himself.” Mal said. “And he is smart enough not to tell us how he does it.”

Carlos blinked. “So I am not actually allowed to keep him with me at my dorm?”

Mal and Jane exchanged a glance.

“Well, like I said: We can’t control when he gets out. Everybody in school knows this by now. So if he turn up at your dorm for the night it is his choice.” Mal shrugged.

Then she led everyone in. Several pupils were there with either a cat or bunny in their arms. A boy was about to put a leash on one of the dog to take him for a longer walk outside of the shelter.

“Taking them for walks is optional. All dogs can go out into the backyard if they want to. There is a lot of space to play around.”

Dude took his place on an old cushion where four dogs of his size could fit onto and left Carlos to go around himself.

He met lots of other dogs and they all wanted to be petted by him.

Jane took it upon herself to tell him every name of the dog he was petting and their backstory as well as their antics.

Mal smiled at that.

She decided to leave the two of them be and stepped out of the shelter into the warm sun.

“Hello.” Said someone next to her. It was Gil. “Can we make it my turn now?” He ate some fruits out of a bowl.

“What?” Mal asked confused. 

He smiled broadly. “You had a turn with everyone by now. Are you free for my turn?”

Mal thought for a moment. “Yeah, I have time.” She said with glance back at the shelter. “But I have not thought about something for you yet, sorry.” Mal apologised.

So far she didn’t have come up with something for him yet. He was a heavy sleeper and barely dreamed.

“What would you like to do?” She asked.

His eyes got wide and he smiled even wider. “I get to choose?” He was still munching.

Somehow Gil reminded Mal of a golden retriever. “Yes. Anything in mind?”

“Oh! Well, I like to fight. With a sword or my hands, I don’t mind. And I like to eat!” He said excited.

“Okay.” Mal tried to order the suggestions. “How about something you have never done before but would like to try?”

Gil thought about it. Then he frowned. His fruits were empty. “How long until it is time for supper?” He asked.

Mal looked at her wrist watch. “About three hours.”

“Oh.” He sat down on a nearby bench.

Mal sat next to him. He really was always hungry.

“I will show you the kitchen.” Mal decided.

“Really?” His face lit up.

“Really.” Mal smiled too. “Come on!”

***

“So everyone can come here??” Gil asked excited when Mal showed him the kitchen.

“Sure.” Mal said as she pulled out some ingredients from the fridges. “This kitchen is for the students to use. It is also a class room and two clubs use it as well. Our actual meals in the mess hall are prepared somewhere else.”

“Ohh, eggs!” Gil said when Mal put them on the counter.

“We are going to bake something.” Mal said as she batted his hands away.

Gil frowned. “I have never baked anything before. Dad always said this is something only women do.”

“I am sorry to break this to you, but it can also be done by men!” Mal pushed a recipe book over the counter to Gil. “Please read it out loud.”

***

“Oh, this smells so delicious!” Gil mused when he watched the dough in the mold bake in the oven.

“Yeah, this will be one delicious cake!” Mal said. “While this bake we can clean up a bit.”

“Clean up?” Gil said as he turned to her. He looked over the mess they have made. “Oh, this.”

“Yes. Come, we will do this together.” Mal took the bowl and put it in the sink. “This is a very important rule. We always clean up after we are done!”

Gil helped Mal to get everything to the sink and to let it soak in.

“And by the time we are done with that, the cake will be done as well and it should be time for supper!” Mal promised.

Just like while backing Gil followed all of Mal’s orders and seemed very obedient. He really was like a golden retriever. She wondered briefly how he ended up with the pirates.

In the end they brought the cake to supper and shared it with everyone at the table after the main dish.

By now it wasn’t an exclusive table of the lost anymore. Everyone they had met and befriend sat with them, including Jane.

Mal was proud with herself, if she may say so. It was only a cupple of days so far and the integration was unstoppable.

“When is Harry’s turn?” Uma asked next to her. “He does not anticipate it.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think he needs it.”

“How so?” Uma said with a raised eyebrow.

“He is a pirate through and through. He has no hidden trauma.”

“No hidden trauma? You mean he is a true villain and can’t be helped?” Uma growled.

“I wanted the others to open up a bitanted them to know that they are safe here. Harry is not afraid of anything and already open with his demands.” Mal chewed on a bite of the cake. “I assume you two, or rather you three, are very close?”

Uma nodded.

“You are his captain. You can keep him in line. That’s enough for now.”

“Who says I want keep him in line?” 

“So far I am your best chance to get the wand. You won’t blow it.”

“And if that changes? If Harry does have a hidden trauma?”

“Then I will intervene.” Mal promised. “And I am sure you will tell me immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter definitely starts on Bal. But it will be a long road.


	9. Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie adapts to Auradon more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters back I was asked if would post on wattpad.
> 
> I will not, sorry. AO3 is enough for me.

Evie watched as Mal was in a conversation with Peri. Their hands were moving fast.

It was lunchtime on a sunday and they sat outside. The sun was shining.

He had given her a little package. Mal opened it and examined the content. She broke into a smile and laughed then she hugged him. Once they had let go of each other their hands moved again . She took his hand and held it above her head to twirl underneath it like a ballerina.

Then hey parted and Mal came to their table.

“Alright! I have set a floral theme for everyone!” Evie announced when she was seated. “We don’t have much time left till the party on friday so don’t argue with me.”

“Not for me.” Mal intervened.

“Yes! I have something for you too!” Evie started to search her papers. “Where have I put the plans?”

“No, I see that you have done something for me. It is right in front of me.” Mal frowned at the design. “But you shouldn’t do something for me.”

“But I can!” Evie was overexcited.

“But you shouldn’t.” Mal insisted.

Evie frowned. “Don’t you like it?”

“It is beautiful and amazing. But you don’t have enough time for everything. And I already have something to wear.” Mal touched Evie’s shoulder in comfort. “It is okay. You can make me something for the next party.”

“Oh, okay.” Evie still frowned.

“Until the peak of summer the amount of parties will only increase. I promise.”

Evie gave a short smile in return but Mal knew it wasn’t sincere.

“Okay, how about this: I will show you my outfit later on and I will allow you to change one detail to make it better.” Mal amended.

Now Evie really smiled a little bit and nodded. They hugged briefly.

“Have you thought of a date yet?” Mal asked innocently.

“A date for what?”

“For Persephone’s Day?” Mal said.

“I thought it is on friday?” Evie said back confused.

“No. A date. Somebody you would like to attend the party with.”

“Oh. No, I thought we all go as a group?”

“You have not been asked out yet by anyone?” Mal asked back.

“No? Should have someone asked me?”

Mal starred at Evie for a moment while she decided on something.

“Please excuse me.” Mal said.

Then she was gone.

***

“The hell, Doug!” Mal exclaimed when she had found him in his favourite hiding place. It was the chess club. “Why haven’t you asked Evie out yet?”

“She won’t accept!” Doug stressed.

“You won’t know unless you actually ask her!” Mal stressed too.

“Mal...” Doug started but didn’t know how to continue.

“Most preparation for the party will be finished by thursday. The party itself will be handled by Jane and me. You can dance with Evie all night!”

Doug nervously doodled on a piece of paper.

“You just have to ask her.” She insisted.

“And if she says no?” 

“Then you still can spend the evening with her as friends. Maybe you get one dance. It is not uncommon, you know?”

Doug sighed deeply. “Okay, I will ask her. After supper.”

“Good boy!” Mal praised him with a big grin.

“What about you?” Doug asked back out of the blue. “Will you have a date?”

Mal snorted. “As if I have got time for that! I have a party to lead.”

Doug narrowed his eyes at her. “But you have been asked.”

Mal shrugged. “Not directly.”

“But indirectly?”

“I have promised Peri a dance.” Mal frowned. “And Herkie said something like ‘I see you on the dancefloor’.”

“What about Ben?” Doug asked.

“Ben? Prince Ben? Why should he ask me for a dance? He will dance with Audrey and various other princesses. As he should.” Mal looked at Doug with a confused expression.

Doug sighed inward.

It was common knowledge that Ben was with Audrey. But sometimes he could swear Ben payed Mal more interest than he should.

Just like when the VKs had arrived in Auradon. Mal had clinged to his arm and they had joked around but Prince Ben had not been happy about it. Doug did not really knew what it was but it was odd.

***

Doug needed to breath in deep. He felt dizzy and his knees went weak.

_ She had said yes! _

Evie smiled widely at him.

Just on their way to the dorms after supper Doug had popped the question.

“That’s great!” He exclaimed.

“Yes, it is!” Evie agreed.

Doug had a wide smile. He felt like he could smile forever.

“So Mal convinced you to ask me?” Evie asked.

“Yes.” Doug admitted.

“And who is her date?”

“She doesn’t have one.”

“Oh.” Evie said with a frown. “I thought Herkie would ask her. He seemed very interested in her.”

Doug hesitated for a moment. “I don’t think he is the right one for her.”

“Who else?” Evie asked eager.

“I will show you tomorrow. You have to see it to believe it.” Doug said. “We will meet an hour before class at your locker.”

“So early on a Monday?” Evie whined.

“It’s worth it.” He said with a smile.

***

Evie smiled when she entered her dorm. “I have a date!” She announced.

“How nice.” Uma said.

“Guess who!” Evie said when she flung herself on her bed, happy with the world.

“Who?”

“It is Doug!” She giggled while she hugged a pillow.

She turned around to look at Uma. She read through a book.

“What are you doing?” Evie frowned.

Then she recognize the spell book of Maleficent.

“That’s not yours!” She shouted out and leaped off the bed to grab for the book but Uma swept out of Evie’s reach.

“It’s not yours either.” Uma said while she effortless dodged every try of Evie to get the book.

“Give it back!” Evie shouted out of breath.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Do you have any idea how much chaos we could have caused with this?”

“That is exactly why I haven’t told you!” Evie flopped onto Uma’s bed where the chase had ended. “We have promised Mal not to do anything. We will stick to that!”

“Oh please. Does a promise really mean anything to you?”

“Yes!”

Uma laughed. “You really belong to Auradon!”

“We all do. But only when we play by their rules. Mal knows how this world turns and I trust her!”

Uma sat on her bed to bend down and look into Evie’s eyes.

“We all need an emergency plan. Just like you and Doug.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Evie got off the bed again to get some space between them.

“It’s okay. I know you want a prince. And until you get one Doug is a safe bet.” Uma shrugged.

“That’s awful and cruel!” Evie scoffed and went to their bathroom to get ready for the night.

“But for real. How did you get your hands on it?” Uma asked.

Evie sighed. “My mother is friends with Maleficent. Kind of. It’s difficult between them. I got a piece of my mother’s mirror and her book to steal the wand.”

“I think we should try this Love Spell on Ben?” Uma shouted after her. Evie just glared at her while she brushed her teeth.

***

Evie leaned on her locker in the hallway early on Monday morning. She wished she was still in bed. Her conversation with Uma was still ringing in her ears. It felt like an eternity until she had fallen asleep the night before.

She yawned as a greeting when Doug finally joined her.

“You came.” Doug said with a soft expression.

“Of course. You said it was worth it.” She was in need of something good.

When Doug lead the way Evie took his hand. “Just in case I fall asleep. Don’t leave me behind.” She mused.

He was beyond joy and almost forgot where they had to be.

They went to a little hiding spot outside of school. They had a good view on one of the many information boards where advertisements were pinned for clubs, projects, sport events and parties. They could also see some tables and benches in front of it.

But so far nothing exciting had happened.

Evie frowned sleepy. “What are we doing here?”

Doug checked his watch. “Any moment.” He promised.

Then there came someone running to the table and hastily poured some contents of his backpack on the table.

“Is that…?” Evie started but couldn’t believed it.

“Prince Ben.” Doug confirmed.

“What is he doing there?” Evie asked as she watched him arrange his items so it looked as if he was sitting there for some time already. An open notebook, a half eaten sandwich and a textbook for some class in front of him.

He just took a pen in his hand, as if he wanted to write when a door opened and Mal came out with a stack of papers in her arm.

They greeted each other briefly and Mal went to unlock the glass front of the information board to exchange some flyers.

“Every monday morning does Mal go around the school to actualize the information boards.” Doug explained quietly to Evie. “And every monday morning is Ben sitting right there to catch her alone.”

The two of them watched as Ben get up from the bench to join Mal for a quick conversation. They didn't hear what they talked about but they seemed in a good and light mood.

When Mal was finished she locked the glass front of the information board again with a stack of old flyers in her arm.

Ben motioned her to give him the stack which she did. She waved him goodbye and Ben looked after her until she had gone back inside.

Then he searched through the stack of old flyers. He picked out one sheet and dumped the rest of it into the nearby trash can.

That one flyer was carefully put into his notebook before he loaded everything back into his backpack and went away in a different direction than Mal while eating the rest of his sandwich.

Evie blinked. “What was that?”

“One of the flyer she exchange is for her club WYOH. She draws it herself. Ben always picks it out of the stack to keep it himself.”

Evie looked at Doug with wide eyes. “Prince Ben is in love with Mal!” She breathed. Now she was wide awake.

“I think so.”

“Why doesn’t he just ask her out? He is the crown prince! Nobody would say no to him!”

“I have no idea.” Doug said. “But everyone in Auradon, including Mal, thinks that he is dating Audrey.”

“You say that as if you are not convinced of it.” Evie stated.

Doug shrugged. “He acts weird around Mal that’s all. I seem to be the only one to notice.”

Evie thought about that when they left their hiding spot at last and went for the mess hall.

Mal was already on their usual table with her breakfast. They greeted each other when Evie put down her own meal. There was barely anyone in the mess hall this early.

Soon it was filled with more pupils and the rest of the VKs sat with them. All of them drowsy.

“Mal, I have heard you have your own club?” Evie started a conversation. Doug sat next to them, listening.

“And I have heard you two have a date on friday?” Mal shot back with a smile.

“Really? You and Doug?” Jay wondered. He seemed a bit concerned. Carlos looked up in concerne too.

“Yes, she and Doug.” Mal mused. “He is a good guy.” She told the boys.

Evie rolled her eyes in amusement. “As if it wasn’t prompted by you! Now tell us of your club.”

“WYOH: Write your own history. It’s purpose is to help people identify who they are aside from being their parents children.” Ben said next to them. He had just arrived and beamed at everyone with a blending smile. “I thought you all would have already signed up to it.”

Mal sighed.

Uma frowned at him. “You think you can turn us to good people? In contrast to our parents?”

Ben frowned at the outburst.

Harry growled at him.

“It is not the purpose of the club to change your true nature.” Mal intervened. “If anything it is to support you and let you discover what your true identity is.”

Uma narrowed her eyes at Mal. “And what if our true nature actually is to be evil like our parents?” She asked in a dangerous voice. 

Mal starred back. “It is not my job to turn you good or evil. You are who you are and I will respect that.”

“What!?” Ben exclaimed. Everyone else looked baffled too as well.

“Being good or evil is a choice. Your parents have made their decision. Now it is your turn.” Mal continued to explain. “But you don’t only choose once. You choose over and over again. Every day. Every time you make any decisions no matter how small or unimportant.”

Their food was long forgotten.

“So far none of you had a choice in this. You parents pressured you to be as evil as they are but now you are in Auradon.” Everyone stared at Mal. “I only want you to experience some goodness so should the time come when you have to choose you know your options.”

Then she stood with her food tray.

“My club doesn’t have any members. And none of you have to join. I have only founded the club so everyone knows that I am there to listen should they ever question their identity.”

Then the first bell rang and Mal went to get to her class leaving everyone behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what have I done?
> 
> Like I said: It will take some time for Mal and Ben to get together. But Yes, that is my finish line: Bal. And to get all the kids off the Isle. One way or another.
> 
> Next chapter will be the Party.
> 
> Have a good day!


	10. Persephone's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party. A lot for Mal to do and a lot of dancing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
It has taken some time to write this but it is twice as long as the avarege chapter so far.

The rest of the week was disturbingly quiet. The VKs had behaved and went to their classes and clubs.

Mal herself was busy with the party for Persephone’s Day. The planing together with Jane and Doug was just like before the VKs had come to Auradon.

Only the meals reminded her of their guests. 

Evie excitedly told her of every one of her designs for the party and Mal listened intently, glad that she trusted her that much.

The pirates seemed to plan something that should worry Mal because whenever she approached them they stopped whispering and speaking altogether. She did put some of her time on sleep-watch aside to track their dreams at night but so far it was useless.

On Thursday she was finally approached by Ben. So far he had stayed away from her since monday. Probably because of what she had said. The Prince had needed the time to think about Mal’s opinions from monday. 

“I don’t know if I truly understood what you were saying.” Ben stated when they met after class. 

“I know.” Mal answered. “And it is okay if you think otherwise. Everyone does so in Auradon. But in my eyes this is the main problem in our society.”

“I didn’t even thought that we had any problems.” Ben admitted. “Beside the mistreatment of the people of the isle. And even that I just figured out a few months ago.”

“You only ever see the good things. How could you have seen anything else when everything around you was in perfect conditions.”

“I have to be more critical of everything. I don’t know if I can do so.” Ben sighed deeply.

“You will manage.” Mal told him. “You can always turn to me for advice.”

“I will.” He smiled a little bit for her.

***

On Persephone’s Day classes only lasted till noon so everyone could prepare for the party. She had first visited Peri so he could do her hair. He was very skilled in braiding with flowers. Every blossom was handpicked by him.

She helped him get dressed in a suit with green and gold like her own color scheme.

Then she hurried over to Evie’s dorm with her dress still in a garment bag.

“What do you think?” Mal asked when she showed Evie her dress. It was emerald green and had a golden waistband.

Evie was fascinated by her hair. “Who did this?” She asked in awe.

“Peri has braided my hair. And look at this!” Mal showed her a pair of gold earrings. They each were a little sunflower. Evie recognized the package they were in as the one Peri had given Mal on sunday.

“Peri has crafted them himself. He is so talented!” Mal confirmed Evie’s suspicion.

Evie looked at everything to consider what little detail she would change to make it perfect. But she had to admit it was pretty much amazing already. She ordered Mal to put everything on and stand on a little stage.

She watched Mal turn around herself and then made a decision: “You need more gold.”

Mal already had gold colored shoes on and Evie thought it could be more. She proceeded to get Mal down the stage and into a chair.

Evie painted her fingernails gold and gave her a golden eyeshadow as well.

“Don’t you think that is too much?”

“No.” Evie insisted. “It will be perfect.”

“I won’t even be a normal guest. I have to work in the background so everything works smoothly at the party.”

“Be quiet. And trust me.”

Mal smiled. “I do.” She said before Evie attacked her with a lipstick in gold.

Mal left Evie for Doug to fetch and walked to the auditorium before the actual party started. It was decorated with greek pillars that were covered in vegetation like ivy. Flowers were everywhere. There were even a few cornucopias which were overflowing with food.

She checked the last few points on her list before the party could start.

“What a marvelous view.” Someone intoned from the entrance. 

“What?” Mal turned around. It was Herkie. He wore a white toga and a laurel crown.

“I meant the decoration.” He clarified with a wink.

“Thank you. It was a lot of work.” She said.

“I know. You have been very busy this week. I had hoped to see you at fencing.”

She smiled apologetic. “I didn’t wanted to join. I just wanted everyone else to have a chance.”

“I see.” He frowned.

Then came other guests.

“If you excuse me, I still have to check on some things.” Mal apologised and turned to leave.

“But I insist on one dance!” Herkie called after her.

***

“How is it going?” Mal asked the VKs when she got the chance.

The pirates donned their best attire and looked ready to hijack the next best ship. Only Gil adapted with wearing a flower stuck to his jacket.

“They escaped my designs. Next time I will put more effort into it, I promise.” Evie said apologetic.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Mal assured her. Evie was not at fault when the pirates acted up.

Evie herself wore a blue dress with stitched flowers on it. Jay and Carlos wore colourful suits with flowers to their lapels. Dude had of course a small vest-version of Carlos’ suit.

Doug was right next to Evie and wore a pale blue jacket which complemented Evie’s dress perfectly.

“I still don’t get the ruckus.” Uma said. She looked rather bored than having fun.

“We are celebrating spring. And to be honest Auradon takes every excuse for a party.” Mal explained. “Just mingle and dance with others. Try to have some fun.”

Uma shrugged.

Then there was a whisper in the crowd close to the entrance.

“The royals arrived.” Doug said while Mal rolled her eyes.

The crowd parted and a group of people walked to the middle of the hall right on the dance floor.

“They can never have a normal entrance.” Mal stated.

The royals were led by Prince Ben and Princess Audrey.

All eyes were on Princess Audrey and her pompous dress. The top was made of blue taft while the skirt was made of red roses. Real roses.

Ben looked rather normal in his usual royal blue suit with a yellow tie. He had a yellow rose on his lapel.

“I need something to drink.” Mal stated and left the group in order to go to the refreshments.

“Oh, I will come with you!” Gil immediately said and went after her.

As if on cue the royals started to waltz with their dates filling out the whole dance floor.

Gil helped himself with the food and loaded a lot onto his plate. Mal watched him while she sipped on her juice.

“You really like to eat, huh?” She asked amused.

“Sure! It all tastes so much better than on the Isle!” Gil said in between bites. Mal chuckled at that.

“So we meet again!” Herkie said next to her. Mal turned to him.

“It’s difficult not to since it is still the same party.” Mal countered. “Shouldn’t you be dancing with your date?”

“As if the royals left any space to do so.” Herkie said as he watched the couples spin around. 

“Aren’t you royal as well?” Mal asked.

Herkie snorted. “No, I am neither a prince nor a royal. If anything I am godly.” He winked again. “Plus I am without a date.”

“Aww, the dip is already empty.” Gil yearned next to them.

“I will get you more.” Mal said and vanished with the bowl.

“And she escaped again.” Herkie muttered with a frown.

“Did you say something?” Gil asked.

Herkie just shook his head and went away as well.

***

Audrey was smiling non stop in her dress.

Ben tried to do so as well but it was not easy. It was quite difficult for Ben. Audrey’s rather voluminous dress was stiff with those roses on and not easy to dance around with but he had promised her one dance, the opening dance.

Then he could escape in order to mingle with others as well.

He hadn’t seen Mal yet and wondered what she wore. 

Ben was glad that they had more in common now that the VKs were there. Their little project. He already used the opportunity to talk with her more but still tried to keep some distance between them.

The music faded out and the royals stopped the dancing and cleared out the dance floor for others.

Ben took this as his cue to leave Audrey with her friends. He spotted the VKs and made a beeline towards them. He greeted every girl and boy on his way, shook some hands and made some small talk.

“Rather busy?” Uma smirked when he finally reached them.

“Yes. The duty of the crown prince.” Ben explained.

“Boo-hoo.” Harry mocked him while he speared some food on his hook to eat it.

“Are you having fun so far?” Ben asked instead of reacting to Harry’s comment.

“It’s a delight.” Evie assured him.

“More or less. Dude doesn’t like the loud music so much.” Carlos said while he tried to feed him some meat.

“Yeah, I will try to get some girls to dance.” Jay said and left the group.

“Where is Mal?” Ben asked when he noticed how close Evie and Doug stood next to each other.

“She went to get some dip.” Gil told Ben. “But she is gone quite long by now.”

“I will go and look where she is.” Ben said and left towards the rear exit of the hall.

“And the dip!” Gil called after him.

***

Mal had to intervene at a little crisis in the kitchen which took some time. On her way back she met Peri who was about to bring some used dishes to the kitchen.

_ Don’t forget. _ She signed him.  _ I still want that dance! _

He smiled and nodded.

Once she was back at the party she met Mel and Lonnie.

“You look amazing!” Lonnie immediately said to her.

“Thank you! You look fantastic as well!” Mal said back and greeted them properly after she had placed the refilled dip with the refreshments.

Lonnie had a chinese dress in a soft red and Mel had a simple mermaid dress in an equally soft blue. For Mal it looked like they wore matching dresses.

Mel chuckled. “Mal, you look like a greek goddess. Be careful or you make Persephone jealous!”

“She won’t be the only one jealous.” Lonnie said to Mel who looked apologetic at Lonnie.

“You are too kind. But compared to Persephone I am just a seedling.” Mal told them.

“Indeed you are.” Someone said close to them. “Actually compared to everyone else you are just a seedling.”

Audrey walked up to them with something to drink.

“Audrey.” Lonnie greeted stiffly while Mel had a mean glint in her glare.

“I do have to compliment you. This is a lovely decoration.” Audrey addressed Mal.

“Thank you.” Mal said and waited for the insult.

“You didn’t only managed to create the perfect background to let my dress stand out but you also put yourself  _ into _ the background!” Audrey had a wide smile on her face. “Just the gold is a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

“I think it is just lovely.” Herkie was back.

He stepped closer to Mal and put his arm around her shoulder. Mal didn’t know why but she wouldn’t fight off someone who came to her defense.

“In fact it fits perfectly to my outfit. Don’t you think?” He said.

Mal hadn’t thought about it, but her dress really looked a bit like a greek toga. And Herkie’s had gold accents as well. 

Audrey just gave a little laugh and walked away.

“Come on, Mal. It’s time for our dance.” He said when he herded her towards the dance floor. Mal just gave a helpless glance back at the girls which shrugged in return.

Mal sighed and decided to surrender. One dance wouldn’t kill anyone.

It was surprisingly fun to twirl around with Herkie. Mal also saw Evie twirling around with Doug. Jay was also spinning around with a girl. Mel and Lonnie had joined the VKs with drinks and food and Audrey had found her way back to Ben. 

Then there was the moment Ben looked at her and Mal immediately avoided the eye contact.

She didn’t liked seeing them together.

Ben was too good for Audrey. She was a mean and awful girl while he was a genuinely good guy. She didn’t understand how Ben could not see this.

***

Ben had made his way through the whole hall without finding Mal so he decided to return to the VKs. It was most likely that she would turn up there sooner or later but before he could reach them he was found by Audrey again.

Then he had seen Mal on the dance floor. With Herkie.

Ben blinked. When did that had happened?

He looked helpless around and saw Doug dancing with Evie.

Oh boy, had he been wrong.

When the dance faded out Evie and Doug went off the dance floor towards the VKs.

Herkie seemed like he wanted to continue to dance but Mal had spotted something else which made her smile.

Peri had made it to the dancefloor and Mal eagerly dragged him with her for a new dance.

Herkie looked a little lost until another girl asked him for a dance.

Ben now strode directly to the VKs and left Audrey behind again.

He didn’t stopped there but dragged Doug away from them.

“Since when?” Ben asked him.

Doug looked around rather confused. “Pardon?”

“Since when are you and Mal no longer dating and since when is Herkie interested in her??” Ben stressed. He hoped nobody would hear their conversation.

“Mal and I? Dating?” Doug looked at him with big eyes. “We aren’t dating! Never have been! We are just best friends!”

Ben starred at Doug. He felt like crying.

“Oh my god! Is that why you never made a move on her? Beside the monday mornings?” Now Doug stressed too.

“You know about the monday mornings?” Ben’s brows went up in surprise.

“Don’t you worry. I am the only one.” Doug assured him.  _ Beside Evie, _ he thought.

“And Herkie?” Ben asked and pointed at the dance floor.

“I am not sure.” Doug hesitated. “But he probably fell for her at the fencing match.”

When a new dance was about to start Ben returned Doug to Evie and marched on the dance floor himself.

He took Mal’s hand when she had let go of Peri and glared at Herkie. Once they were in position there was a heavy hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Peri.

Ben looked at Mal who was confused by this but nodded towards Peri that it was okay. He let go of Ben and the two of them started to dance.

***

Mal didn’t know why suddenly everyone wanted to dance with her but she enjoyed it. She got her dance with Peri and everything else was bonus.

It was also a delight to see Audrey furious with envy. She had lost her wide smile.

The dance with Ben itself was in a good pace. Herkie had been a bit too hectic while Peri was a bit too slow.

Ben and she danced in silence and Mal liked that very much. The two of them smiled at each other. He was really a handsome guy.

Then did Mal see something entirely else. She blinked to clear her vision but it was coming back rapidly.

It was the dark woods of the northern forest. Meto was there and had something for her to see.

She had stopped to dance by now and she saw Ben looking concerned at her whenever she blinked to get her vision back into the present.

“Mal? Are you alright?” Ben asked.

“Yeah.” She said and tried to smile. “I have danced so much. All the twirling had gone to my head.” She said and reached for her head as a distraction.

“I will get you something to drink.” Ben said as he lead her off the dance floor.

“Thank you.” She smiled apologetic at him and as soon as he was gone Mal turned around and vanished into the crowd towards the entrance. She slipped out and ran down the hall to the exit. 

Outside she breathed in rapidly and closed her eyes to concentrate on Meto’s message. Something was going on out there. Something wrong.

Then the door opened and Herkie came out.

“Mal! What is going on?” He asked concerned.

Before she could answer was Ben outside as well. “Mal?” Was all she said.

“I felt dizzy and needed some fresh air.” Mal explained when Ben gave her a cup with juice. “Thanks.”

Ben and Herkie glared at each other while Mal drank. Then came the rest of her friends out of the door.

“Guys, I am fine. I just needed air.” She told them. “I was so occupied with the party that I might have forgotten to hydrate properly.” She confessed.

“Something to drink and a decent sleep and I am as good as new.” She promised.

“I will walk you to your dorm.” Herkie offered.

“You will not.” Ben cut in as he glared at Herkie.

“That’s not necessary.” Mal tried to intervene but none of them was listening to her.

“I will.” Someone said in the back. Jane was there as well.

“But-!” The boys tried to argue but were cut off by Jane’s best glare.

“Doug, will you wrap up the party?” Mal asked at her friend.

“Sure. You go and recharge!” He assured her. “I have everything under control.”

“I will help.” Evie told them. “So will the rest of us.” She said with a glare at all the VKs.

“The clean up can wait till tomorrow.” Mal said.

Then was she lead away by Jane. “Thank you.” Mal told her cousin.

“That’s what sisters are for.” Jane said with a smile. “Plus the Party stopped to be fun twenty minutes in when mom insisted on me to be on ice cube duty.” Jane rolled her eyes.

Mal laughed at that. “I think the party was a success nonetheless!”

Later when Jane had fallen asleep Mal sneaked out again to meet up with Meto. She knew he was about to be back and they had a lot to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reminder: Meto is Mal's pet crow and familiar.
> 
> Yes, I promise it is Bal. Don't you worry.
> 
> Also:  
There was an awful typo in CH2 which was pointed out by KarlGreyJedi. I have corrected it.  
I was very glad someone pointed it out.  
I can't promise to see everyone of my own typos but I will do my best to correct them if any of you point them out. If you deem it necessary.


	11. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal went into the woods to find what Meto had discovered.  
Mal shows her true form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit less this time, sorry.

“Demons!” Meto called as soon as he turned into his human form.

Mal had gone after him into the woods. She always knew which direction he was and how far away through their bond as familiar. Thankfully it was far away from the auditorium so none of of the partygoers should see them.

“Demons? As in more than one?” Mal asked.

Meto nodded. “I was on patrol when I noticed the wildlife to be on the run. So I flew into the opposite direction than the animals were running. I saw a portal.”

Mal followed Meto to the exact position of the portal.

“Did anything get out?” Mal asked as she stared at a little glowing orange orb floating a few feet above the ground.

“Not in the time I have watched it but I don’t know long it has been here yet.” Meto answered. He stared at the orb as well.

“We have to close it before anything else comes out.” Mal decided.

Just when they came near it the orange orb turned black and a shadow escaped. Then it was back to orange. The shadow fled further into the woods.

“You fly after it! I have to close this first, then I will follow you.” Mal said and pushed him into the direction. He turned into a crow immediately and went after it.

Mal concentrated on the task in front of her. It was a portal to a different world and dimension. Just like her dream portals and by now she was an expert in opening and closing them.

She worked her magic in a thick layer over the orb and sealed it so nothing could get out of it. Then she used her magic to put pressure on the orb and forced it to wither smaller and smaller until it was gone from this world.

When she turned to follow Meto she immediately knew where to go. It hadn’t take much time to close the portal but the shadow was fast. Mal had to run to catch up but the woods became thicker and she was hindered a lot.

As soon as she came to a little clearing the shadow and Meto had passed she stopped for a moment to take advantage of the opening in the crowns into the sky.

She felt her magic in her whole body and it was relieving when she stopped to hold back her true form.

She felt how her back unfolded her wings and even little horns erupted from her head. Mal hadn’t to check to know that her hair had turned back to purple and her eyes were illuminating green.

She took a deep breath and flew into the sky.

With her powerful wings it was easy to catch up with the crow and the shadow.

Even though it was a dark night and an ideal hiding place for the shadow Mal could see him effortless. As a Fairy of the night was her vision at night just as good as at day.

It had nothing to do with the fact that her eyes were glowing. That was just an outlet of the powerful magic pulsing through her body.

Mal reached out with her magic and got a grasp on the shadow. She forced it to slow down and succumb. It was pulled down into the woods to the grounds where she landed herself.

Now she could inspect it closer. It had an actually physical body but was without a form. So it was still undetermined. Those were the easy demons to destruct.

Mal kept it still with one hand while she drew a the hilt of a sword without a blade. She held it close her chest and concentrated on her inner fire.

When she moved the hilt away, it pulled a flame out of her which became the flaming blade of the sword.

One slay of the sword was enough to make the evil source dissolve.

_ It’s done. _ Meto thought from the branch of a tree nearby. He was always mesmerized to see his mistress work.

_ I’m not sure. _ Mal thought about it differently.  _ We don’t know how long the portal was open and what else might have escaped. _

The flames of her sword were ordered back inside of her.

Her wings were spread once more to fly up into the sky. They had to get back to the spot of the portal and investigate on any evidence for the present of any more demons.

On the flight back Mal could actually enjoy the wind and the fresh air. It had been some time since she had the opportunity to do so.

Out of fear she might be caught she barely ever dared to turn into her true form. Should anyone see her like this her good days would be over.

Especially her aunt, the Fairy Godmother, shouldn’t know that Mal knew. To look like a blonde and repressing her true form was originally a spell from her aunt.

Just through a accident Mal knew at all. When she had went to the Enchanted Lake and dipped her toes into the water it immediately dissolved her aunt’s spell and left Mal utterly confused.

She hadn’t been allowed to go to the Enchanted Lake and hadn’t gone back home until she had learned to spell herself like her aunt had done. And while Mal occasionally lifted the spell to have her purple hair when she was alone, she only unfolded her true form when she was far off the school grounds.

Once she had met Meto he had taught her how to fly years after she had first turned into her true form. By now they were equally good at flying and from time to time they raced each other and played around. 

Without him she still wouldn’t know how to fly.

Back at the starting point Mal searched for any signs of magic beside her own.

She found several but it was unclear which way they went.

“We will fly in a spiral from this point. Keep close to the trees so we won’t be seen.” Mal ordered when they expanded their search.

They had flown for hour when they finally gave up. There was nothing more to find.

Mal hoped she would find the demons before they would cause any damage or worse: would be seen.

When she was finally back in her bedroom and in her bed it was already 3 am. Gladly she could sleep in on a saturday, even though they still had to clean up the auditorium.

After the demon hunt it felt like forever since the party.

She thought back to the dances with Peri, Ben and Herkie. It was fun.

The conversation with Audrey was no fun and Mal had to think about a response to her openly mean statement.

And whatever the pirates had planed was not for the party, that was a relieve.

Mal yawned and closed her eyes for her well earned sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will use elements of both movies, Sleeping Beauty (1959) and Maleficent (2014). I have not seen the new film Maleficent 2 yet so that won't be included.
> 
> Anything else I make up as I go.


	12. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event is done, time to plan the next one.  
It is baking sale for girls and sports event for boys.

The next morning came way to fast.

Mal didn’t needed that much sleep but this wasn’t enough even for her. Normally she used a little part of the night for her own sleep and the rest of the time on dream watch.

But normally she didn’t hunt demons at night. Everything arched in her body.

At breakfast her friends eagerly told her what she had missed at the party.

There was a fight between two boys over a girl. It was only broken off when the girl left them and started to make out with another girl.

There was also a group of teens that had spiked their drinks. One of them was so drunk that he crashed into one of the pillars and ripped off the decoration. 

Two former best friends were now on not-speaking terms because they arrived in the same dress.

All in all, Mal thought, it could have been worse.

Mal laughed over yet another funny story from the last evening when their table was approached by Herkie. 

“How do you feel today?” He asked with smile.

“I am feeling great, thank you for asking. I am well rested and hydrated and ready to tear down the decoration.” Mal lied. She hoped nobody would see behind her facade.

Then came Ben to their table as well but Herkie opened his mouth first.

“She is fine. No need to worry.” Herkie told Ben before he could say anything at all.

“Good to hear.” Ben glared at Herkie.

Mal looked between the two boys. Whatever was going on escaped her.

“Are  _ you _ alright?” Mal asked them in return.

“Perfect.” Ben said at the same time as Herkie said: “Excellent.” The boys kept glaring at each other nonetheless.

“Alright.” Mal said instead and raised from her seat. “Then it is time for the great clean up, I would say.”

At the auditorium Mal was impressed with the effort the two boys did their assignments. They had to put away the pillars into storage with the help of Jay and Gil. They even made a little contest out of it.

Normally these stones were even for four guys too heavy to carry but Jane had gotten some Pixie Dust from her mother. They had already used it to put the decoration up. 

Jane had sprinkled an equally amount of the dust on every pillar to make it weight less. It wasn’t enough to make them hover but now it was possible for two guys to carry it.

The Fairies of Neverland were not restricted in the use of magic and fairy dust like everyone else. It was necessary to keep the world turning and the seasons to change. 

Harry and Carlos helped to put away some tables and seats with Lonnie and Mel.

Evie, Uma, Doug and Jane cleaned up the trash and leftovers. 

Peri and Mal brought out the vegetation where it could keep growing. None of it had been cut, otherwise it would have been a waste, like Audrey’s dress.

It took them only two hours until everything was done. Mal was proud of the effort everyone put into this and how everyone worked together. Even the VKs.

“What comes next?” Evie asked when they ate cake as a reward for their hard work in the mess hall afterwards.

“In two weeks will there be a backing sale.” Jane told them. “In combination of a friendly sports event.”

“How is a sports event friendly?” Jay asked with a frown. So far all his experiences with sport were about winning and dominance. Not really a good foundation for friendship. Unless you were in the same team.

“It is not team against team. It is one against one.” Mal told them. “But mostly it is about celebrating culinary and cultural differences. Every kingdom comes up with one game and everyone can try it. You can also win prices.”

“The same goes for the Baking sale. Every participan choose a traditional dessert. A jury will try everything and judge it based on appearance, taste and texture.” Jane continued. “And last time Mal won with her  _ Dream of Dark Chocolate _ .”

“It tasted delicious!” Lonnie beamed.

“Beyond amazing!” Mel praised it.

Mal blushed a bit. “Thank you.”

“Oh, that sounds good!” Gil said. “What will you do this year?” 

“Yeah, what will you do this year?” Audrey asked.

Mal turned around to look at the pretty princess that just arrived. 

“I am surprised you are all done yet.” Audrey said. “The auditorium can’t be clean already in such short time.” She put one of her hands onto Ben’s shoulder. “Am I right?”

“What do you know about cleaning?” Mal shot back. “We certainly would have been faster if you would have helped.”

Audrey glared at Mal. “I am a princess!” She said that as if that explained everything. Sadly it did.

“The auditorium is as clean as it had ever been. I know it, I have helped too.” Ben told her.

Audrey blinked in confusion. “You have cleaned up? The crown prince?”

She pulled her hand away and shuddered.

“Yes, and everyone else could have helped too as well.” Ben said with a frown.

Audrey clearly didn’t wanted to talk about this anymore so she turned back to Mal. “So what are you gonna bake? I want to know what I have to beat.”

Mel snorted and Lonnie huffed. Mal knew what they were thinking. When had this princess ever done anything like baking a cake or even beating eggs? Last year when the judges had asked Audrey questions about her creation she could barely answer any of them. She had it baked by her parents royal baker, they were sure of it.

“I won’t participate this year.” Mal said. “I have volunteered to supervise the junior baking.”

Audrey smiled. “So I will win without competition? That’s good to hear. But also disappointing. I had looked forward to a friendly contest.” Then she turned and left.

“You can’t let her win!” Doug stressed. Evie nodded agreeing.

Mal shrugged. “I won’t patricipate. If you want see her loose you have to do it yourself!”

“None of us can bake as good as you!” Mel said.

Mal smiled. “Just try your best.” She replied.

Mel rolled her eyes. “You know we don’t bake. Lonnie and I will participate in the sports event!” Lonnie nodded. 

Herkie frowned at them. “The sports is for the guys. The girls do the baking.”

“That ain’t true.” Gil said with a frown at Herkie. “Everyone can bake and everyone can do sports!”

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Then he decided something for himself.

“I will do the baking! And Mel and Lonnie will do the sports!” He announced loudly.

Mal smiled from one ear to another. This worked better than she had thought. She knew that Gil had visited the student’s kitchen frequently since she had first introduced him to it. But that was barely a week ago. And now he was already confident enough to participate in a contest.

Harry laughed at him. “You and baking? Come on, you only know how to  _ eat _ cake; not how to  _ make _ it!” Then he pointed out that most of the cake had been eaten by Gil alone.

Gil puffed out his chest. “You don’t know everything about me.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Uma slap Harry’s arm. “Leave him be! If that is what he wants to do let him do it!” She glared at Harry to shut up. Mal could have sworn there was also some subtext in between but she didn’t know what.

“What kind of sport will you do?” Ben asked out of the blue. “To represent the isle of the lost?”

“Do we have to?” Jay frowned. “We don’t really do sports. Especially nothing in teams. We only form gangs.”

“Then what did you do to get so strong? None of you have had any problem to keep up in tourney and fencing. Isn’t there something we could make a contest out of?” Ben asked in return.

Jay thought about that. “Well, you either are the big one everyone is afraid of.” He said.

“Or you are the little one that runs away from everything.” Carlos added.

That confirmed one of Mal’s suspicions of how they survived on the Isle.

“How to hijack a ship is one of the classes of our prep school.” Uma cut in. “We swing from one ship to another with a rope. And of course swordfight.”

“In that case, thieving is one of the subjects at our school.” Jay added. “You have to be very slick to pickpocket someone. Especially when you are pickpocketing other thieves!”

“And when you get caught?” Lonnie asked in fascination.

“You have to outrun them.” Jay shrugged. “Then you need an advantage, like knowing every turn of the streets like the back of your hand or be good enough at parkour to escape over the roofs.” Jay laughed at the fond memories. He was capable to steal everything from everyone and nobody ever managed to steal from him.

“Then how about a parkour?” Mal asked everyone. “I think nobody had done that yet.”

“I don’t know. The castle’s roofs are a bit tricky to absolve. Even for me. And when one falls.” Jay shook his head.

“Death!” Carlos added.

Mal blinked. “No, you could build a parkour. With a pool of water underneath so nobody dies. And once you have fallen and got wet you loose.”

“That does sound like hero training.” Herkie said. “My dad had to go through this to become a hero with uncle Phil.

Uma snorted. “Hero training? We are talking about a villain thing!”

“This is perfect!” Mal exclaimed. “You should all do this together! It is something where AKs and VKs can interact with each other more!” 

“We have to build something?” Harry whined. Uma didn’t seemed convinced either.

“Don’t you worry.” Mal said. “Peri will help you with it. He is very crafty. When you follow his instructions everything will turn out fine!”

“His instructions? He doesn’t even talk!” Harry argued.

Mal rolled her eyes. “He is very good in non-verbal instructions. We should decide on the obstacles together and then show Peri the plans. Believe me, when everyone does their task nothing can go wrong.”

They all agreed with it.


	13. Let me tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build of the obstacles have started.  
Some people are so sure of themselves, that they don't consider they could be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took some time to update.  
I had an Idea for a later chapter wich I had to write out first. So the next chapter is almost ready and you don't have to wait long for an updatethis time.

“How is it going?” Ben had found Doug by his lockers in between classes.

“The planning is done.” Doug layed out. “Now can the others start on the actual build of the obstacles. It will be of five parts. One more difficult than the other. Peri has already started with the water tanks. He is really fast on this.”

Ben blinked. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“Oh?” Doug was confused. They were half way through the first week until the baking/sports event. Ben still had his royal duties to attend and couldn’t help that much with the build. Was anything else going he didn’t knew of?

“I mean Mal and Herkie.” Ben explained. “I can’t keep an eye on him while I am gone doing counsel meetings my father insists on. So you have to tell me everything that happen between them, okay?”

“Ohh…” Doug said again. “You want me to spy on them?” He uncomfortably fiddled with the strap of his bag. “I don’t know. Mal is my best friend around here. This doesn’t feels right.”

“No, you don’t have to spy on Mal, just on Herkie!” Ben said.

“But only when he is approaching Mal, so it is like spying on her too.” Doug shook his head.

“Doug!” Ben called him to make him focus. He had gripped both of Doug’s arms in his hands. “Who do you think is more suited to be her boyfriend? Herkie or I?”

Doug looked at him with a frown. “That’s not up to me to decide! It’s Mal’s decision!”

Ben blinked and let go of Doug. “You are right, I am sorry.”

Ben sighed. “I just want to have as much a chance than he does.”

“You are the crown prince.” Doug reminded him.

“And he is a quarter god.” Ben muttered.

Doug patted Ben comfortingly on the shoulder.

***

“This looks really good!” Mal cheered when she brought refreshments for her friends with the help of Jane.

“Thanks!” Jay shouted back when he tested the first part of the obstacle.

They had to jump from one tile to another and reach the other side of the water but the tiles were supposed to sink should the contestant hesitate to much to make the next jump. Jay made it through without falling into the water.

“They have to be more sensible to sink.” Jay told Carlos who was typing something into his computer.

“Yeah, I am working on this.” Carlos responded.

The rest of them came by to grab something to eat or drink from Jane while Jay and Carlos debatted a bit longer.

Then they were approached by a boy and a girl. 

“Do you need any more test persons?” The boy asked.

Jay turned to them. Their clothes had a similar flair to Jay’s.

“I am Aziz.” Said the boy. “And this is Jordan.” Aziz introduced the girl. She greeted them with a smile. ”We are..” Aziz wanted to explain but got interrupted by Jay.

“I know who you two are.” Of course did Jay knew the son of Aladdin and Jasmine as well as the daughter of the Genie. “Are you here to spy on our obstacles to beat them?”

“We wouldn’t do that!” They both said appalled.

“Everything alright?” Carlos asked with caution. He had noticed how Jay got into a defence stance.

“Yeah, everything alright?” Mal appeared next them out of thin air.

Jay looked around and saw the rest of the VKs staring at them. Harry looked like expected a massive fight and was in need of popcorn. Uma was very observant as well while Evie looked worried.

Jay focused back on Aziz and Jordan. “Yes, everything is great! But I don’t think the prince would like to wet his pants.”

It was so beautifully ambiguous to say this. It could mean that the prince wets his pants when he would fall into the water or that he wets himself out of fear.

Then he strolled away from the project and got himself something to drink.

He heard how Mal told them that they should try it another time. He scoffed. As if he would change his opinion about them.

The VKs had been in Auradon for quite a while now and the two of them showed up just now? Mel had approached Uma the very first day! Ben and Gil had friendly conversations and Evie and Doug were kind of dating already!

Carlos went cuddling with the dogs and the kids of neverland had their own school. But still! It would have been awkward if Jay had seeked out Aziz and Jordan first.

“Give them a chance, please.” Mal told Jay. He just looked stubbornly off and shrugged. 

A tune started to play unexpected.

“Mal.” Jane called her.

“Yeah?” She kept glaring at Jay.

“Mom wants us to come to her office.” Jane held up her phone to indicate that she just got a text.

Mal sighed. “I am coming.”

***

“Jane. Mal.” The Fairy Godmother and Headmistress of the school greeted them when they entered her office.

They greeted her back respectfully. This was professional and no family gathering.

“I am glad you could make it.” She told them.

“We would never dismiss one of your calls, Aunty.” Mal responded.

She smiled upon the devotion Mal showed.

“What could we do for you, Mother?” Jane asked.

“First let me say that I am glowing with pride over your grades. Outstanding work. The two of you are top of your classes among your respective year.” The Fairy Godmother praised them.

Mal cringed inwardly. Most of the time when her aunt got so gushing she had an unpleasant task for them. Both of them knew so.

“Thank you.” They said unisono nonetheless. One does not displease the headmistress.

“I have no doubt that the two of you will manage the next assignment I have for you.” She smiled upon the girls.

Jane tried very hard not to beam at her mother. She was always eager to please her mother.

“What is it?” Mal asked with concern.

“One of our students is a bit in trouble with the pensum of the school work.” She told them. “I want you to give them some private lessons and coaching. Bring them back on track and everything is fine. We can’t leave one of us behind, right?”

“It is one of royals, am I right?” Mal spoke up.

“Yes. Audrey Rose is in need of a tutor.” Fairy Godmother revealed.

Mal groaned. The other two fairies looked at her surprise.

“I am out.” Mal said and crossed her arms in defence.

“Mal!” Mother and daughter berated her.

“She won’t allow us to tutor her. She will expect us to do her homework instead!”

“That ain’t true!” Jane said back.

The two cousins stared at each other in surprise. They barely ever disagreed. Or rather: Jane never spoke up to Mal or anyone else.

“Girls.” The headmistress spoke to them in a stern voice. “No argument, you will do this.”

“No.” Mal said evenly and turned to leave the office. “By the way, the integration of the Villain Kids processes smoothly, should you want to know that!” Mal called back before she was out of the door.

***

Mal returned to her room late in the evening. She had needed time to think.

Jane already laid in her bed but Mal could tell that she was still awake.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” She told Jane when she laid in bed herself. Mal knew that she had accepted her mother’s order. She was always eager to please her mother no matter what. Mal didn’t really know why.

Then again did Mal knew things about her aunt that no one else knew which made her less dazzled about the Fairy Godmother than everyone else in the kingdom was.

“I know that you are not asleep.” Mal tried again.

“Yes I am.” Jane told her.

“She will only use you! I am telling you that because you are too naive to see the web she is spinning.”

“Are you speaking of my mother?” Jane asked confused.

Mal wanted to say yes very bad but decided otherwise. “Audrey. Did you forget how she tried to push us around the first week after we encountered her? She thought just because we were fairies we would be her personal servants, doing spell after spell for her.”

“She was just so used to Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.” Jane defended her. “She knows better now.”

“I doubt that. She is a selfish meanie.” Mal countered.

Now Jane sat up in bed to glare at her cousin. “What has Audrey done to you?”

Mal sat up too. “What?”

“You normally aren’t such a vengeful person. So what has she done to you to deserve this hate you are firing at her?”

Mal frowned in surprise. “I am not firing hate at her!”

“Yes, you are!”Jane threw back. “And I have thought you would have more faith in me and my ability to handle this tutoring!”

Then she flopped back into her bed and turned her back at Mal, not willing to speak any further.

_ You will fail. _ Mal bite back those words and turned her back at Jane as well.


	14. Who is the mean one now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal continues to hurt some feelings. Now she has a lot to apologies for.  
Also we see how Mal and Meto met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arbiter2991 had pointed out that I was pressing dislike to much. And was right about it.
> 
> It is weird. Because as the writer I know what the character (Audrey) will do or already has done but the reader won't know until later on because it will be only explained in a later chapter when it actually happens or in a flashback. But I already treated her as a villain without giving a reason of why.
> 
> So this is one of the things I have to learn as a writer.
> 
> So thank you, Arbiter2991, for pointing it out.
> 
> As a result I have turned my mistake into a character flaw of Mal which she has to work through. I hope it makes sense at the end.

_“What has Audrey done to you?” _

Mal wasn’t sure of it. At some point she hadn’t liked the princess.

She was arrogant and selfish but that alone wasn’t a reason to hate someone.

Jane’s words were ringing in her ears like an echo.

When had she become a hateful person?

Mal knew the stories of her mother and father. They had been full of hate and darkness all their lives. And all her life had she tried her best not to be like them.

Mal blinked back into the present. She was in the mess hall and Mel and Lonnie had taken a seat across her with their food.

Like on autopilot Mal had taken her usual yoghurt and fruit for breakfast but hadn’t eaten a bite yet.

“You okay?” Mel asked. Lonnie looked curious as well. “You look a bit as if you have seen a ghost or something?”

Mal looked at the two of them. Ever since high school had started they had morphed into friends. They had the same classes. The same interest in sports and worked well in a group. They just happened to become friends.

Mal never questioned why they were against Audrey as she was until now.

“Why do you two dislike Audrey?” Mal asked directly. The girls stared at her. “I have never asked you that but you have always showed as much dislike as me and I would like to know why.”

Mel and Lonnie looked at each other for a moment. Mel shrugged. Then they looked back at Mal. “Her attitude? Don’t know, something like that?” Lonnie answered.

Mal stared at them. “You don’t know why you dislike her?” She frowned. She had hoped for a more satisfying answer.

“Well, no. Whatever you think applies here.” Mel provided.

“Why me? I have asked about you!” Mal was confused. “There must be a reason why you dislike her not only some vague feeling!”

“You are the reason, okay?!” Mel cut in. She felt attacked by now.

“ME?” Mal gasped.

“Yes, you don’t like her. And we are friends. So we dislike her too!” Lonnie said.

Mal blinked to process this statement. “That’s something stupid to do!” She blurted out.

Then there was silence and the girls stared at each other. None of them felt like eating anymore.

Mel and Lonnie stood and left hurt before Mal could say that she was sorry.

Mal left the mess hall and went up to her tower into hiding. The attic that belonged to her club.

No one else came up here ever. The only visitor she have had was Ben. Not even Jane or Doug dared to get there.

Well, except Meto and Peri. But they didn’t count. They were her family.

When Meto knocked on the window Mal only flicked her fingers to open it with magic and let him in. Then her blond hair turned into purple and she collapsed onto the couch.

Meto turned human and sat on the couch as well so Mal could lay her head into his lap.

“I have seen what had happened.” He told her. He always knew what was going on. Sometimes Mal thought they should keep their minds more distant. Sometimes it was soothing to share a thought like they did.

“Then you have seen what an awful person I am.” She responded.

“No. I have only seen how stupid these girls have been.”

“I shouldn’t have called them stupid.”

“They are stupid when they dislike someone out of blind loyalty and don’t think for themselves.”

“You trust me out of loyalty too!”

“But I always know what you are thinking and what is really going on! So it is not really blind trust!”

Mal looked at Meto for a long moment.

“Can you disagree with me? Or are all my beliefs also your beliefs because you don’t have a choice?”

Meto thought about that. “Yes, I still have my own beliefs.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Mal looked at him critical.

Meto smiled. “I still think you should try to rule the world. We need some changes in this kingdom!”

That made Mal laugh a bit. “I will not challenge the crown!”

Meto shrugged with a grin.

“Thanks.” Mal whispered and closed her eyes.

“No problem.”

They stayed like this without anyone talking. Meto petted Mal’s hair which let her relax further.

The sun was shining into their room and fresh air came through the open window.

For some time everything was good and nice. 

“Am I the one trusting blindly?” Mal asked at last. Meto looked at her questioning. “I only dislike Audrey because of the things she has done to you. Not to me.”

Meto stopped his hands. “You don’t believe me? About the things she has done to me?” He asked.

She shook her head. “I know it is true. I have seen it in her dreams first.”

***

It was just a few months after they had started high school. Mal was on dream watch and was called to a nightmare.

It was Audrey who had an almost nightmare, which turned into a real nightmare for Mal.

The princess was rewinding the events of the day and it was starting rather nice. Audrey had wandered the school grounds in the snow with Chad Charming. They were assigned to do a school project about the animals that stayed during winter and how they coped with the coldness.

When they had gone further into the forest they heard the cry of a bird and went to investigate.

On the ground in the snow was a black bird fluttering wildly with one wing while the other one was hanging limp.

The bird kept crying. It was trying desperately to fly away. There were already a few spots of red in the snow.

“It’s just a crow.” Chad said unimpressed and turned his back at it to walk away. “That crow will not survive the winter.” He remarked.

Then the mood of the dream changed as Audrey remembered the stories her grandma had told her. The evil fairy and her pet crow. How they had cursed baby Aurora and separated mother and child for sixteen years.

In the heat of the memory Audrey reached for some pebbles on the ground. She felt the weight in her hands. She couldn’t look away from the bird.

Ever since she had heard the stories she had disliked crows. They were scary with their pitch black feathers and their croaking. They looked at you like they would spy on you.

They were bad omens. She shivered.

Then she threw stones at the crow.

One. Two. Three.

With every hit the crow croaked more desperate.

The fourth went to it’s head.

Then there was silence.

The crow laid there motionless.

Audrey’s eyes widened when she realised what she had done. She stood there in shock.

“Audrey?” Chad had called after her from far away. He wanted to move on.

The rest of the stones slipped from her hand when she hurried away from the bird.

That’s where the dream had ended.

Mal was in shock herself when she abandoned the dream and returned into her own reality.

She went out into the night and into the forest where she had seen this happening.

_ Please don't be dead. _She thought over and over again.

There in the snow laid the dark creature on its back. 

Tears welled in her eyes when she mourned the death of this bird. She sobbed when she reached out to stroke the poor bird feathers.

Then her view shifted and suddenly everything turned bluish.

Mal shied away from the crow and looked around. The snow was a light blue and the shadows were a dark blue and the moon shone blue as well. 

She looked back at the bird to see a little blue light emitting from it’s chest.

Then there was a movement. The crow had twitched.

When the blue light started to rise from the body it looked like the crow went even more limp. Mal surprised herself when she reached out to grab the light and pushed it back into the crow. Underneath it’s chest she felt a little fluttering heartbeat.

It was still alive.

She immediately searched for wounds on the little body and healed it with magic. She summoned little fires around them for warmth. 

One wing of the crow was dislocated. Mal spread it out and pulled it shortly. When she let go of it she heard a noise that indicated that the wing was back in place.

She folded the wings of the bird close to its body and picked it up to cradle it in her arms.

The bird felt way too cold.

Mal hurried back to the castle. On her way home she stopped for a moment. It might not be the best idea to bring a crow home, no matter how injured it was.

Instead she brought the bird to her attic. It wasn’t her club room yet but her hiding place for years.

She cuddled the bird close to her and together they slept until the morning.

Mal had expected the crow to go wild when it would wake but that was not the case. It was calm and quiet and constantly looked at Mal as if it was waiting for something.

_ He is hungry _ . Mal thought and wondered how she knew. “I will get you something to eat and to drink. Would you rather have fruits or seeds?” Mal didn’t know why she talked to the bird like this but suddenly there was a answer in her head. _ Fruits. _

The bird stayed in its makeshift nest while Mal was gone. It was still injured and couldn’t move much but it was also in a foreign place and every other animal would try to escape. Mal was curious about it.

_ It’s safe. _ Mal heard in her head again when she gave the food to the crow.

Mal blinked confused and concentrated further on the bird. Is that the crow in my head?

_ Yes. _ The crow looked at Mal directly.

“Holy…” Mal stared at the bird with wide eyes.

_ I am Mephisto. _The crow thought.

“I can hear you in my head?”

_ Yes. _

_ And you can hear me? _ Mal thought.

_ Yes. _

“Fascinating. But why?”

_ I don’t know. I just woke up like this. _Mephisto thought.

“But I can’t walk around calling you Mephisto for everyone to hear. I will shorten it to Meto.”

It took Mal a trip to the library to figure out that Mephisto was her familiar now. She had saved him from death just in the last moment. Now she owned his life and he had to serve her.

A week later Mephisto first turned into a human. And another week later he showed Mal how to fly with her wings.

***

Back in the present Meto still comforted Mal.

“Did I ever told you how I injured my wing?” Meto asked.

“No.” Mal wondered.

“I had gotten into a fight with a huge owl. It caught me by the wing. It ripped and dislocated it.”

“How awful. To think someone would rip at my wing.” Mal shuddered.

“Yeah, it was rather painful.”

Mal thought about everything from back then. “I have to be friendlier to Audrey. As long as she hasn’t done something to me I have to be civil. I don’t have to like her but I don’t have to be mean to her either.”

Meto sighed. “Whatever you think is right.”

“And I still have to go and apologise to Lonnie and Mel.” Mal sighed too. “And Jane.”

***

Mal found the girls sitting at a bench out in the park. They looked miserable.

“I have two talk to you.” Mal announced when she reached them.

“Why, you got more insults to throw at us?” Mel barked.

“The opposite.” Mal assured them. “I have to apologise for my behaviour. And my words. I wished I could take them back. But I can’t so let me tell you that I am terribly sorry for my previous statement.”

The girls looked at each other and seemed to have silent conversation. It ended with a shrug and a smile.

“If you tell us your reason to dislike Audrey, we are even.” Mel announced.

Mal stayed silent. She shook her head. She couldn’t do it.

“You don’t want to tell us?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I too, acted out of loyalty. And the story to tell is not up to me. It happened to someone else. I just witnessed it.” Mal confessed. “And I have decided for myself to be more polite towards Audrey.”

“It’s okay. We get it.” Mel said.

“We have all overthinked our behavior.” Lonnie said.

Then Mal saw Jane walking by them.

“Jane! I have to talk to you!” Mal called out. Her cousin ignored and walked past her.

“What was that?” Mel asked confused.

“Apparently I have turned mean to everyone I know without knowing.” Mal sighed. “I am a villain now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like every other writer I like/want/need/wish for comments and kudos.
> 
> Tell me when you like or dislike certain things of my story.


	15. 10 Days of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Days of Mal and Jane not talking with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This took longer than expected.

Day 1

“Jane, I really need to talk to you.” Mal said later in the evening when her cousin got ready for bed.

“No.” Jane said.

“No?” Mal frowned.

“No, I am not ready to forgive you! So spare your apology!” Jane said angry.

Mal starred at Jane and grew angry herself. She felt how the heat crawled up her face. She could barely contain herself to combust. “Fine! I will keep it! But don’t come running to me when you realize that I have been right!”

They again slept with their backs turned to each other.

***

Day 2

“What happened to you?” Carlos asked Mal the next morning at breakfast. She was in a bad mood, still angry over Jane.

“Jane and I have a fight.” Mal admitted towards her group of friends. She was constantly frowning.

“Oh.” Evie frowned too. She didn’t liked when people were arguing with each other.

“Don’t worry.” Uma assured her. “We are on your side!”

Mal looked up at that. “No, you are not.” She told them.

“We are not?” Harry frowned. He still had problems to conform to Auradon standards but he knew how to pick sides. He did it all the times. Mostly Uma’s side.

“No, it is my fight with her. It has nothing to do with you.” Mal explained. “You all will be nice and polite and supportive towards her!” She made it sound like an order.

“We won’t make the same mistake twice.” Lonnie promised her. Mel nodded.

“Why?” Uma asked suspicious.

“She is my cousin. We grew up like sisters. I love her even though I am angry with her. It’s confusing. It’s our first fight ever.” Mal sighed. 

Jay just shrugged and Gil simply continued eating.

***

Jane knocked gently on the door to Audrey’s dorm.

And then knocked again a bit louder.

“Come in!” She heard the invitation and opened the door.

“Welcome!” Audrey smiled at her from her place at the table. “I am so glad that you are willing to help me!”

Jane smiled too upon such a greeting. “I am happy to help.”

Audrey smiled even wider. “Good. I have all my stuff right here.” She gestured to piles of loose papers on the table. “I tend to be a bit untidy, I have to admit.”

“We will fix that.” Jane promised and set to work.

***

Day 3

In the second obstacle one had to swing from one platform to another with a rope. Again was a water tank underneath it.

But the second Platform was elevated so one also had to climb up on another rope to get to the next stage.

***

Jane and Audrey were organizing her papers when Audrey’s phone beeped.

“I am sorry, I will shut it off immediately.” Audrey told Jane and moved to turn it off.

Jane smiled. “It’s okay. You can answer.”

Audrey checked her texts shortly and gave a short reply.

“So let’s start with math.” Jane said when Audrey had finished.

***

Day 4

Mal’s contribution to the obstacle were her talent for art.

The boys and Uma were building the thing just fine but the constructions looked rather naked and raw. Together with Evie Mal made sure that the course looked as amazing as it was.

After the sinking tiles and swinging ropes came the rolling log. One has to balance across a log that rotated freely around its horizontal axis.

***

“You are good with numbers.” Jane told Audrey after she solved another equation just fine.

“I swear you explain it way better than the teacher!” Audrey exclaimed happy with herself.

“Okay, you are all set with math.” Jane said and started with a different subject.

***

Day 5

“Today I can help later on with the obstacle.” Ben told them on breakfast.

“That’s good. We are two men down.” Jay told him earnestly.

“How is that?” Ben asked curious.

“It’s actually a man and a woman.” Carlos piped up. He had Dude with him again and feeded him some bacon.

“Gil and I will spend the evening in the kitchen as training for the baking sale.” Mal explained.

Ben looked across the table to look at Doug. He gave a sympathetic smile. The one day Ben had time to spare and Mal was absent.

“So it’s really good that you help out. The event is rather soon.” Mal praised him with a smile which made Ben feeling butterflies in his stomach.

***

“I really have no time now, Lindsay. I have a private lesson right now.” Audrey told her friend over her phone.

Jane was already working on Audrey’s history assignment, looking through sources.

“She said what??” Audrey gasped and continued to talk with Lindsay.

Jane waited patiently. 

“I am so sorry!” Audrey pleaded at last. “But Lindsay is really a blabbermouth. She never know when to stop.”

“It’s okay.” Jane said for the nth time and gave Audrey some books with marked pages. “You have to read this and think it through. We will write the assignment tomorrow together alright?”

Audrey nodded.

***

Day 6

Building the fourth obstacle wasn’t as difficult as the others. They just needed a stable wall provided by Peri and secure enough handles to climb on. This time was a soft mattress underneath the obstacle safe enough. 

***

Day 7

“So you and Herkie?” Evie asked Mal while they worked on the obstacle.

“Hmm?” Mal asked absent while she concentrated on painting some tiles in a bright colour.

Evie looked expectantly at Mal.

“Sorry, what? Herkie and I what?”

“Are you two dating?”

Mal looked at her in surprise for few moments. Then she started to laugh.

Evie raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

“No.” Mal laughed one more time and then furrowed her brows herself. “Why do you think that?”

Evie shrugged non-committing. “You seem close.”

“I literally just started to know him since the fencing match.” Mal clarified. “I knew who he was before. His parents background.” Mal shifted uncomfortably. “But we never really talked before that. He is a year older too as well.”

“But now you two talk a lot.” Evie insisted.

Mal smirked. “Not as much as you and Doug.”

Evie blinked in surprise by the change of topic.

“Well, Doug and I…”

“Yes?” Mal asked eager.

“We are just friends.” Evie shrugged casual but Mal could see a blush. “Good friends.”

“No.” Mal shook her head with a fond smile. “Doug and  _ I  _ are good friends. Best friends. You two are flirting!”

Evie blushed for real.

“I see that kind of things.” Mal told her.

Now Evie had to laugh loudly. Maybe even unladylike.

***

Day 8

Jane waited in the library.

She had her books and note pad and pencils ready. Now was only her pupil missing.

The watch told her that Audrey was twenty three minutes late already. She sighed and pulled out her phone.

_ JaneFairy:  _ _ _ _ Where are you? I have been waiting in the library for almost 25 min. _

Jane hadn’t to wait long for a reply.

_ Princess A.:  _ _ _ _ Sorry! I will be there in a moment. _

Satisfied with the answer Jane started to go through her own notes.

It was almost an hour later when Audrey finally arrived in the library.

“Where were you?” 

“I still had to practice my cake for the baking sale. And then I had to clean up of course.” Audrey told Jane. Then she reached for Jane’s notes. “Let’s see what we have already.”

Jane held her note book and starred at Audrey’s hands. She had pink nails.

“Jane?” Audrey spoke out and tugged at her notebook once more.

Jane let go of it but said nothing.

Audrey smiled at Jane and worked on her assignment.

Then Jane remembered.

Audrey’s nail were blue this morning.

***

“Have you talked with Jane lately?” Mal asked Doug during chemistry class.

“I am not spying for you.” Doug said back while he measured some chemicals to work with.

“I just want to know if she is alright.” Mal defended herself while she arranged the bunsen burner and glasses for the experiment.

“You two share a room! You should know better than anyone how she is.” Doug reminded her.

“I should. But I don’t. That’s very frustrating.” Mal sighed deeply.

“Just talk with her already.” Doug encouraged her.

“No. She said very clearly she is not ready for my apology. So I have to wait until she is.” Mal concluded at last.

They didn’t spoke any more for the remaining of the class. They knew each other good enough to work this experiment successfully without talking.

“She is fine.” Doug caved at the end of the class when everything was tidied up and clean. “The tutoring with Audrey seems to be going well. According to her grades.”

“Thank you.” Mal appreciated this very much.

***

The last obstacle were hangings bars. There was water underneath it again.

One had to grip one bar after another but one also had climb slightly up because every following bar was hanging a bit higher.

***

Day 9

Jane sat near the tourney fields enjoying the sun. She took some time to relax after all the tutoring as well as her regular duties.

“Hey Jane.” She heard a girl voice approaching her. “How are you?”

Jane opened her eyes and saw Lonnie in her sports gear. The track team’s training had just ended.

“Relaxing.” Jane simply responded.

“Mal had told us you two are fighting.” Lonnie sat next to Jane.

“Has she also told you to question me?” Jane asked suspicious.

“No. She actually told us to not pick sides.”

Jane frowned. “Why?”

Lonnie shrugged. “It’s a thing between the two of you. It has nothing to do with us.”

“Did she also said what it was about?”

Lonnie shook her head. “No.”

“Oh.” Jane frowned even more.

“I just hope you two can make up soon. I don’t like to see the two of you seperated.”

“Did you ever fight with your brother?” Jane remembered that Lonnie’s older brother Shang was now the junior coach for the tourney team.

Lonnie laughed. “All the time!”

“About what?” Jane perked up at that.

“Mostly silly things. It is normal for siblings to fight. Even if neither of us is right.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Jane said.

“It’s family.” Lonnie’s eyes shone brightly.

***

In the evening Jane sat in her room. The room she normally shared with Mal but she hadn’t been there for several days. At least not while Jane was there.

Jane sighed and continued her reading. She missed her cousin.

***

Day 10

“Are you seriously using the showers of the swim hall?” Mel asked in the morning.

Mal was was just in the process of brushing her teeth. Her hair was still wrapped in a towel.

“Yeah.” Mal admitted as if she just agreed that the sky was blue. She spit out some toothpaste. “I just took a morning swim. As I did the last few days.”

“Where are you sleeping if not in your’s and Jane’s room?” Mel asked while she got ready for a morning swim herself.

“The attic. Where my club is hosted. Even though the couch is killing me.”

Mel blinked. “You have a room for your club?”

“Of course. And I have been advertising it frequently at the blackboard!” Mal stated.

“I never read those.” Mel admitted as she stared into the distant. “Has anyone ever visited you?”

“Prince Ben has.”

Mel smiled. “Ohh, has he?”

“Yeah, I just said so.” Mal said irritated when she took off the towel and whirled her blonde around. It landed perfectly styled on her shoulders.

“Seriously, how do you do that?” Mel awed. “Is it magic?”

“Maybe a little bit.” Mal confessed with a little smile.

***

It was done. The obstacle stood and was ready to be beaten in the festivities on the upcoming weekend.

It was celebrated with cake made by Gil. He had three cakes. It was also for them to decide which he should present on the baking contest.

Mal just eating a big slice of a cake with strawberries when doug nudged her with his elbow. When she looked up to meet his eyes he nodded his head off to the side. Jane stood at the edge of the lawn to the school.

Mal immediately got up and left her cake behind to hurry over to Jane.

“Jane! Hello!” It felt as if Mal hadn’t seen Jane for years which was absolutely ridiculous.

“It looks like the obstacle is completed.” Jane said in an attempt for small talk.

“It is.” Mal said. “We are celebrating with cake.”

Then there was silence.

“I am sorry.” Mal said at the same time as Jane said “I miss you.”

They both laughed.

“I miss you too.” Mal said at the same time again as Jane said “I am sorry too.”

Then Mal stepped forward to hug Jane. Jane hugged back immediately.

“This feels great.” Mal muttered.

“I should never doubt you.” Mal said when they parted.

Jane shrugged. “You aren’t totally wrong with Audrey.”

“How so? Did something happen?” Mal asked cautiously.

“Not yet. But something feels off.” Jane admitted.

Mal contemplated what to say next.

“Whatever it is I am sure you can handle it.”

“Thanks.”  


“But know that I am always there to help you. No matter what.”

Jane smiled at her cousin. “I know.”

“Let’s have cake now!” Mal announced with a big smile and dragged Jane to the rest of their friends.

Jane was welcomed wholehearted back.

Later Mal squeezed Jane’s hand under the table. “I love you. No matter what.” She whispered into her cousins ear.


	16. The Penny Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben flirts.  
Herkie confesses.  
Mal makes an emergency call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I am sorry it is so late.  
But the lovestory get's a little boost here!

It was saturday, the day before the baking sale and sports event. The decoration was already put up and the obstacles were ready.

The VKs and Mal watched as Jay absolved the last test run.

Ben came over as well and sat next to Mal on the grass.

“Hey there.” He greeted.

“Hello.” Mal said back with a smile. 

Next to Mal was Jane who also greeted the prince.

A short time after Ben had sat down Jane stood up. “I have forgotten to tell Carlos something!” She excused herself and walked over to the boy to speak with him.

Mal didn’t thought much of it.

“How is it going?” Ben asked her.

“This is the last test. Everything is working great.” Mal promised as Jay fell into the water when he tested the tiles.

“Wanna hear a riddle?” Ben asked after a while.

Mal turned to him. “Sure.”

He cleared his throat. “What does one candle say to another?”

Mal chuckled. “You got that from Lumiere?”

Ben nodded with a little blush, waiting for her answer.

“Let’s see...” Mal pondered.

She laid back on the grass to look into the sky and think it through. Ben mimicked her position and folded his hands behind his head to lean on. Mal had her’s folded on her belly.

“One candle...” She spoke out loud. “...to another.”

By now had everyone else decided to go for an improvised swim in the tanks. They could hear splashes and screams in the background.

“Maybe something like: You are on fire?” Mal guessed. She turned her head to look at Ben.

Ben laughed a little. “That’s a good one. But not what I had in mind.”

“Hmm...” Mal turned back to watch the clouds wandering across the sky.

Ben kept watching her profile in awe.

Mal hummed a little while she pondered another answer.

“I think this is the best day of the year yet.” Mal said instead.

“How so?”

“Everything is so peaceful at the moment. As if everything is just as it has to be.” Mal explained.

“There is always room for improvement.” Ben said back. 

“Yeah.” Mal said with closed eyes and absorbing the moment as it is. “But that can wait for later.” Her voice sounded drowsy to Ben.

“Mal?” He called for her quietly after some time but Mal didn’t answer. She had fallen asleep.

He got up on one elbow to look at her from above. She looked so beautiful with a hint of a smile in her sleep.

A fresh breeze swept a curl of her hair on her cheek and let it tickle her nose. Ben saw the nose twitch so he carefully put the strand of hair back behind her ear.

He sighed and got up to take off his jacket and gently drape it over her torso.

He knew that should she be his lake fairy nonetheless she would have an inner fire that kept her warm but he wouldn’t take any chances. It was also the noble thing to.

Then he wandered to the rest of their group of friends.

“Hi Ben.” Jay greeted him. He was in the tank and had drapped his arms over the edge. “What’s with Mal?”

“She fell asleep.” Ben said.

“Cool.” Jane said with a smile. She just gave Jay a glass of juice.

Ben heard a chuckle from behind him. Herkie had just arrived as well. “I knew you were no competition for me but to bore her to sleep? That’s a new low!” He barked.

Ben’s head turned red.

“That’s not true!” Jane protested. “For a fairy of the night to fall asleep in broad daylight she must have felt at complete ease!”

Everyone looked at her in curiosity. Jane shrugged. “Mal is an overachiever. Her nights are rather short. She wouldn’t fall asleep in just everyone's company.”

Now the red on Ben’s face was a blush. Herkie walked away with a sour expression.

“But we shouldn’t let her sleep too long.” Jane warned.

“What have you two talked about?” Carlos asked Ben.

“Just a riddle.” Ben shrugged.

“I love riddles!” Carlos said with eager eyes. “Tell me?”

Ben couldn’t resist this puppy face. Dude had it too. He carved. “What does one candle say to another?”

There was an awkward silence.

“It’s ‘Let’s go out together’ right?” Jay guessed with a serious face.

“Yeah.” Ben admitted. 

“What did she say?” Jay questioned.

“She fell asleep.” Ben said. “I should go back. There are still a few things to plan for tomorrow.”

“Poor boy.” Jay said when Ben was gone. The others nodded.

***

Mal yawned when she and Jane were on their way back to their room.

“I can’t believe I have fallen asleep!” Mal said.

Jane chuckled. “Have you figured out the riddle?”

“Hmm? Oh that from Ben? No.” Mal said. “I can’t solve riddles when I am asleep!”

She yawned again. “Damn. That was a deep sleep.”

Mal eyed the blue jacket from Ben. She had to return it as soon as possible.

“Maybe I should return it rather today than tomorrow.”

“Nah, tomorrow is soon enough!” Jane assured her.

“Mal.” Someone behind them called.

The turned around to see Herkie.

“Herkie.” Mal greeted him with a smile. “I haven’t seen you all day!”

“Yeah” He nervously rubbed his neck with his hand. He eyed the blue jacket. “Could we talk for a moment?”

“Sure.” Mal said slightly confused. She was always open for talking.

“Alone?” He asked with a look to Jane.

“Err.” Mal frowned. She didn’t know what to say. She looked at Jane confused.

“Yeah. I will just…” Jane stuttered. “... I will just go ahead and you talk.” 

She took Ben’s Jacket out of Mal’s hands and left.

“That wasn’t weird at all.” Mal commented when she watched Jane leave.

“Come on!” Herkie said and took Mal’s hand to lead her to the gardens.

“Oh, okay.” Mal wondered what this was about.

The sun was about to go down and the sky was a fabulous red.

Mal smiled widely. “It’s been some time since I have seen this!” She said. “Good idea.”

They sat on a bench.

“Mal.” Herkie said to get her attention.

“Yeah?” She could barely look away from the sky.

“I like you!” Herkie said.

She looked at him funny. “Well, I like you too.” She said.

“No Mal. I  _ like you _ like you! In a romantic way!” Herkie insisted.

Mal frowned at him in confusion.

Then the penny dropped. Her eyes widened and she gasped. 

“Oh.” Was all she said for some time. 

He waited some time for her to process the reveal.

“Oh boy.” She then said and got up to walk up and down the little way in front of the bench.

“Mal, I want you to be my girlfriend.” Herkie said.

She looked at him in shock. “That’s a bad idea.”

“I am serious!” Herkie said and got up too.

“Oh no, please don’t!” Mal said back.

“You are beautiful, smart and strong.” Herkie insisted.

“The same goes for Uma.” Mal retorted. “And so many others. Pick one of them!”

“Mal, only you make me feel this way!”

“Herkie stop! This is so wrong in so many ways!” Mal was desperate by now.

“How so?” He frowned.

“You are a descendant of the Greek gods!”

“I know.” Herkie said with a smug grin. He was proud of it.

“So am I!” Mal explained.

“What?” Herkie was confused.

“I don’t want to date someone I might be related to.”

“We are related? How close?” Hekie frowned again.

“A few corners. Please don’t tell anyone!”

“Oh, but not from Zeus, right?!”

“No.” Mal said. “Nobody can know. Even I am not supposed to know.”

“But you are sure? That we are related?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” He said and let himself falter onto the bench.

“I am sorry.” Mal said and touched his shoulder in comfort. “But this really is not a good idea!”

Then she told him good night and went away..

He had to process the outcome on his own.

***

“Ugh!” Mal groaned into her pillow. She laid there face down. She had just relayed what happened with Herkie.

“I am sure he will get over it.” Jane said on her right, also lying on Mal’s bed but faced the ceiling.

“You don’t have to feel guilty for not feeling the same way.” Doug added. He laid on Mal’s other side just like Jane. 

There was not much space on the bed but they managed.

Mal mumbled something into her pillow.

“Come again?” Lonnie questioned who sat at the end of the bed and leaned against a bedpost.

“You have to speak louder!” Mel demanded and swatted Mal’s leg. She had mirrored Lonnie’s position on the other bedpost. In response Mal flicked her leg at the Demi-Mermaid. 

Mal lifted her head to speak clearly. “I just can’t believe that I haven’t noticed!”

That earned her a round of Oh’s and Ah’s from her friends.

“I mean,” Mal started when she moved around to also face the ceiling. It was a difficult task without pushing anyone off the bed. “In retrospective all the signs were there! But I was unable to understand it at the time. Like, I must have been really dense! Or blind! Or just stupid!”

Mal sighed deeply. “What else did I miss?” It was a rhetoric question.

She didn’t expected an answer but got one anyway.

“Ben.” They all said at the same time.

All her friends exchanged quick glances. 

“What??” Mal propped herself up on her elbows. She looked at everyone. They either shrugged helpless or simply nodded.

Then Mal laughed. “Now you are messing with me!”

They all shook their heads and Mel patted Mel’s ankle in sympathy.

“Oh god…!” Mal leaned back and pulled her pillow from underneath her head to press in on her face to smother herself.

Then the door opened and Evie came inside.

“Hey! Sorry for the delay! I was in the shower and Uma didn’t immediately informed me about this emergency!” Evie explained waving her phone in the air. “What did I miss?”

When Mal had parted from Herkie she had send out an emergency call to her friends. Her female friends and Doug.

Evie took five seconds to survey the situation and then came close to Doug. “What is going on?” She wasn’t sure she liked to see her nearby boyfriend in one bed with four girls.

“Herkie confessed to Mal and she turned him down.” Lonnie gave the short version. “What’s with Uma?”

“She didn’t want to come.” Evie said. By now Doug had sit up to make space for Evie to sit as well.

“And now Mal is in shock because we told her that Ben is into her as well.” Lonnie added.

“That I really can’t believe!” Mal said when she finally pulled the pillow away. “Hi Evie!”

Evie smiled. “Do you have this kind of meeting often?” 

“Not since you have come to Auradon.” Doug said quickly.

“Only if required.” Jane spoke up.

Mal sighed again. “My bed is getting too small for this kind off event.” She looked around. “We either have to push the beds together or make the floor comfy with cushions.”

“So what are you going to do about Ben?” Mel asked then to get them back on track.

“Nothing.” Mal said clearly. “He is a prince. The crown prince! There is no way he is interested in me!”

“And are you interested in him?” Lonnie asked.

Mal blinked for a moment. “No.” She said but everyone heard some uncertainty in the answer. The hesitation at the beginning also spoke volumes.

“Whatever.” Mal announced. Then she got up and climbed over Jane out of the bed. “Tomorrow is the big event and we all should go to bed now. Our own beds.”

She said that as if it wasn’t her who called them all over in the first place. “Thank you all for coming. I needed and enjoyed your company greatly.”

With those words everyone but Jane was gently thrown out.

They all said good night to each other and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post faster next time.


	17. The Sports Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event has started.  
Mal had to step in and help out.

It was awful. Every now and then Mal looked around the crowds of people. She didn’t know why but she looked out for Herkie. To see if he was okay.

So far she had seen him once. And when he looked at her too she immediately avoided his glance.

“This is ridiculous!” She whispered. Only Jane next to her heard her. “I can’t stop to search for him. It’s like I am cursed. Cursed to humiliate him and me!”

“Yeah, that really sounds stupid.” Jane said.

It was the morning of Sunday and the event just started.

The sport event was scheduled for the morning till noon. In the same time everyone participating for the baking contest could prepare their creations to be presented in the afternoon.

Mal already participated on the swimming contest with Mel and Uma and others. While Mel and Uma tied on first place Mal got second place all for herself so far. It is ranked by time so there could still come others and beat their time.

But for now they watched the participants for the VK’s obstacle course. Jay had set a record time himself which is to beat.

There were lots of boys to compete on this. All of them sons of princes and heroes. Not everyone made it and the few that did didn’t even came close to Jay’s time. 

“It does look fantastic!” Aziz said next to them. He had just arrived and watched the last competitor who only completed three of the five obstacles.

“Then give it a try!” Mal encouraged him.

He gave her a dangerous smile and lined up at the start. On Carlos signal he started the course.

Jay came next to Mal to watch Aziz. He was good. 

“Damn.” Jay whispered.

Mal looked at him. “You really don’t want to socialize with him, do you?”

Jay just gave Mal a pained glare.

“I think you two have more in common than you think.” She insisted.

Jay just snorted.

Aziz finished the obstacle and came close in time with Jay.

Jay had a smug smile on. “He is good but he can’t beat me!”

Now Mal snorted. “Of course not! You practically invented it and gone through this dozen of times in the test!”

Jay’s smile turned into a frown.

Aziz headed back to them and high fived lots of other participants on the way. When he reached Mal and Jay he had big smile on and lifted his hand high up once again. Jay wouldn’t lift an arm of his own so Mal high fived Aziz instead.

“Awesome!” Mal congratulated him.

“Hey, how is it going?” Doug showed up next to them.

“I think our dessert boys will finally get along!” Mal was optimistic but Jay didn’t looked convinced yet.

“Great. I need your help.” Doug commented.

“Sure.” Mal focused her attention at Doug. “What is going on?”

“Chad.” Was all Doug needed to say to make Mal groan.

“Really? Again?” Mal whined.

“I am afraid so.” Doug said.

It was the same every year. Doug supervised the forest run and Chad would participate just to get lost in the woods.

It was not a normal run as there was no actual road to follow just a vague direction at the beginning. The challenge was to make it through the woods struggling with uneven grounds and roots and leaping around trees. Just like Snow White had to.  


The forest patch was limited in width of a mile so the competitor wouldn’t get lost too much but somehow Chad always managed to not show up on the other side. Last time he was basically running in circles and gave up in the middle. The time before that he run in a curve and ended up at the far right of the limitation. He thought it was the finish line and wondered why nobody was there. That boy simply had no sense of orientation.

Mal heard a croak far off in the distance. She didn’t needed to look to know it was Meto. He was already on his way to search for Chad in the forest. But somehow she had to get there too.

Mal turned to Aziz. “Hey can I borrow one of your flying carpets?”

“Sure.” Aziz said shrugging and lead the way.

“How is it going anyway?” Mal questioned when she followed him close by.

“The carpet flying is going good. I am holding first place so far.” Aziz told Mal with a smile.

“The what?” Jay joined the conversation. He had followed them together with Doug.

“The arabian contribution to the sports event is a flying carpet race.” Aziz explained. “Wanna try it out?”

Jay didn’t say a thing but Mal saw that he was interested. He simply shrugged. 

Mal smiled to herself. The two of them might start this off as a competition but she was sure it would make them bond over time.

Aziz lend Mal a carpet for herself and Doug to fly on and search for Chad. The only problem was that it wouldn’t fly higher than five feet.

“Well, it is for safety.” Aziz explained. “Otherwise some idiots would race each other over the castle towers. A fall from this high is deadly and we can’t let inexperienced pilots risk that.”

Then Jordan came over. “Need a hand?” She offered.

“Please!” Mal sighed and let her take over. With one flick of her wrist the carpet was vibrating for a moment.

“Now you can fly higher but I had to cut you back at speed.” She explained with a shrug. “Safety first.”

“Thank you!” Mal said with a smile. “We will return it as soon as we have found Chad, I promise.”

“No problem. We have a few more!” She winked at Mal which made her giggle.

Then she turned to Jay who looked at the flying carpet in awe. “Are you just looking or will you get on one of these carpets to show us what you got?” She dared.

Mal and Doug had flown off before they heard Jay’s response but Mal doubted that he would let this chance slip through his fingers.

“How long until  we  will find him?” Doug asked over the wind. He was holding tight to Mal. As a dwarf he didn’t liked anything high but as the forest run was his responsibility he wouldn’t chicken out of this rescue.

“Well, it is not that much of forest we have to cover.” Mal tried to sooth him.

Mal steered the carpet in a different direction than Meto was already searching. 

It was rather difficult to see something through the blossoming trees.

“I think there was something!” Doug pointed out after some time.

“Where?” Mal asked him to specify.

“Over there!” He pointed to their left.

Mal let the carpet fly in a circle over the place Doug had pointed at. Then she sunk beyond the treetops.

“What exactly did you see?” Mal questioned.

“Something shining blue.”

They got off the carpet to search by feet.

“There is nothing here.” Mal said when they had looked out for some minutes.

“No, I am sure!” Doug insisted.

Then Mal got a mental image of Chad in the woods. Meto had found him.

“I think we should go…” Mal started to tell Doug when she saw something blue too. But it was whether Chad nor any other human being.

She made sure that Doug didn’t noticed a thing and quickly went after the thing.

It was a glowing blue flower Mal had never seen before but when she came close its roots were winding up her legs. “Oh, you got to be kidding me!” She cursed.

She immediately burned the roots and the flower. Thankfully it didn’t made any sounds.

“What was that?” Meto came around a tree in his human form. 

“I think it was one of the escaped demons.” Mal said. “But it had taken a physical form. That’s new.”

“Good that it was found by you and not Doug. Or Chad.” Meto said.

“Yeah.” Then Mal frowned. “Hey, you should have stayed with Chad! We can’t risk losing him again!”

“He is not going anywhere.” Meto promised. “He got his knee scratched. He won’t move an inch.”

“Mal?” Doug shouted. “I think, I must have seen something else! Where are you?” 

“Over here!” Mal shouted back and beckoned Meto to hide. He did so with an eye roll.

“There you are!” Doug said when he found her. He had also brought the carpet.

“Nothing here. Let’s get back up on that carpet.” Mal said.

Once back in the air Mal slowly steered the carpet into the direction where Meto had found Chad.

“There he is! Now I am sure!” Doug shouted.

And really Chad was leaning against one of the trees and held his knee theatrically.

“I am dying!” Chad whined dramatically. He even had tears.

“Don’t worry.” Mal soothed him. “We won’t let that happen!”

“Come on Chad. Up on the carpet.” Doug told him and together with Mal they could drag him on the carpet.

“Could I drive?” Chad sniffed.

Mal laughed at that. “Under no circumstance!”

“Whatever!” He muttered and kept quiet for the rest of the flight.

They brought him directly to the infirmary.

“It’s just a scratch!” The nurse fussed at him. But he kept insisted that it hurt like hell.

“I have to bring back the carpet.” Mal said and parted from Doug who had to get back to the forest run.

“Thank you!” He called after her.

Back at the flying carpet race Mal saw on the ranking list that Jay was in third place. 

“That went well.” Mal said.

“Yeah.” Jordan agreed next to her.

“Where are the two of them now?” Mal asked.

“They went off to make their own competition against each other.” Jordan said. She nodded to another sports booth where Jay and Aziz stood close by talking to another. “Not long and they will be best buddies.”

“Anyway here is your carpet. As good as new. No damage.” Mal told Jordan.

“Perfect.” Jordan said with a grin when she took the carpet and jinxed it back to a low flying height and fast speed.

“Must be nice to do magic in public like that.” Mal sighed.

“Not really.” Jordan said with a pained smile. “I need a permission for every bit of magic I do. Truly free I am only within my lamp. Isn’t that ironic?”

Mal nodded at that.

“Anyway.” Jordan said and looked around stealthy as if to make sure that no one else was around to eavesdrop. Then she whispered. “You got time next week?”

Mal licked her lips. She was suddenly nervous. “Wednesday?” She responded in a similar low voice as Jordan’s.

Jordan smiled and nodded.

Mal smiled too.

When they parted Mal looked around too to see if anyone noticed something to be off.


	18. Baking Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpleasant turns at the baking contest.

_ What will we do about the demon? _ Mal heard in her head.

“Shht!” She whispered out loud.

_ You think the blue flower was all? _ Meto asked nonetheless.

_ Of course not. _ Mal thought.  _ But we are in the middle of an event. Fighting a demon right now is impossible without being spotted. _

_ But you are already done with the babysitting! _ Meto whined.

He referred to junior baking. Mal had already spend three hours with the little siblings of most pupils from Auradon High. They surprisingly all behaved like little angels and there was no catastrophe.

Just once was a question why she permanently gestured with her hands and Mal had to explain that one of the little bakers, the brother of Melody, was mute. So she told him the instructions with her hands, too. He could hear just fine, but this might him feel more comfortable.

_ And now comes the actual baking contest! _ Mal thought back to Meto.  _ Just make sure no one else gets caught by this flower, whatever that was. _

Meto miserable accepted the orders and then kept quite in her head. Some time for Mal to relax.

She was on her way to Gil’s stand and creation; the auditorium was buzzing with people. 

Mal could already see Gil proudly present his cake to the guests and explaining his creation. Mal was very proud too as well.

Then she saw the other two pirates putting their heads together. Mal blinked at that. Something was going on over there. Harry had a weird mischievous smile on so Mal hurried to get over there.

Uma looked something up in a book, while Harry held a plate with cookies. Mal’s eyes went wide when she saw Uma reach for her necklace and started to mumble a few words.

There were no glowing light or sparkles but Mal just  _ knew _ that those cookies were spelled.

She reached the table in a power walk and was about to whisper-yell at the sea witch but when suddenly somebody was next to her.

“Hallo Mal!” Ben said.

“Ben! Hi!” Mal shouted out surprised to see him. Mal quickly looked around. Now was the pirates attention at her.

Ben chuckled and looked at her with his sweet smile.

It did not made her go weak in the knees! No matter what the girls said! Dammit.

“How is it going?” Mal asked in an attempt not to panic. “The event and all, I mean.”

“Well, it’s a tight competition this year! Jay and Aziz are really pushing it. They have participated in so many sports it’s hard to keep up with them!” Ben chuckled again.

He was in a good mood so it seemed as if he hadn’t notice anything out of the ordinary yet.

Mal turned to Gil. They were in front of his stand after all. “Hi, Gil. What do you have here?”

“It’s a Chocolate Cake. With salted caramel as a topping.” Gil started to explain with a smile over the whole face. Mal was happy to see Gil this happy. He really enjoyed it. “You can taste it!” Gil said at the end.

“Oh, you shouldn’t cut the cake before the jury comes to your table!” Mal warned him.

Gil only smiled and raised a platter with many little cupcakes. “Here, I have also made these for testing!” 

Ben and Mal both took one and bit into them. It was delicious.

“Mmhhm! It’s really good!” Ben said, once he had swallowed. Mal nodded in agreement.

“The Jury will be amazed by this!” Mal promised.

“If the big one tastes as good as the little ones.” Harry said out of the blue. Uma jabbed him with her elbow.

“It will!” Gil said with confident.

Mal’s attention was back on Harry and Uma. She was about to say something when another voice came closer.

“I have seen it with my own eyes!” Audrey said to someone. Mal turned into that direction to see Fairy Godmother coming their way with Audrey right behind her. “You have to do something about it!” The princess told Mal’s aunt. Neither of them looked pleased at all.

They stopped right in front of Gil’s cake, Mal and Ben. 

“What’s going on?” Mal asked confused.

“I have been told,” Fairy Godmother said while looking around. “There has been some cheating.” 

“What?!” Mal said irritated. “Cheating at baking? How should that work?”

“With Magic!” Audrey said while crossing her arms and smiling in triumph. As if she had just revealed the criminal of the century.

Mal panicked on the inside. She repressed the urge to look at Uma to confirm Audrey’s suspicion.

“Magic is restricted.” Said instead crossing her arms as well. “Taste one of these cupcakes and you will know that it doesn’t need any magic to taste good.”

In that short moment that Fairy Godmother and Audrey inspected the Cupcakes Mal concentrated on the book Uma had just used and was hiding it now behind her back.

It was risky to use a spell right next to Fairy Godmother but she had done so before. In a matter of seconds that book was replaced with one of her own baking books and the actual book was safely stored in her room.

”They are probably spelled too!” Audrey said and glared at Mal.

”We just ate one and everything is fine.” Ben cut in.

“Of course!” Audrey insisted. “They are spelled to taste good!”

Gil looked appalled at this assumption. “They are not!”

“Hold up!” Mal intervened again. “You said you just saw them do magic. But most of the cupcakes are already gone. It doesn’t make sense to spell them half way through. Besides, it doesn’t matter how the cupcakes taste. It’s the big cake that will be judged.”

“Enough!” Fairy Godmother ordered. Audrey huffed at that.

“Show me that book!” She demanded from Uma. Uma hadn’t said a word since their arrival and actually looked concerned. Mal nodded at her in an encouraging way.

Uma held out the book to Fairy Godmother and Mal was relieved to really see her baking book.

“That’s my book.” Mal immediately said. Audrey’s eyes land on her and Mal could see how her smile turned into something wicked. As if Mal had just admitted a crime.

“It‘s a baking book.” Fairy Godmother announced as she flipped through the pages.

“What?” Audrey asked in disbelief.

“What?” Uma said confused. When everyone looked at her she added fast: “What did you expect?”

“I had lend it to Gil so he could find some inspiration.” Mal explained further. “That book has the recipe for the waffles Jane and I make you every sunday on page 42.”

Fairy Godmother went to said page and read. ”I didn’t know there were bananas in the dough.”

“It replaces the refined sugar.” Mal looked innocently at her aunt who still looked rather sceptical.

“You two have put me on a diet?” She asked.

“No?” Mal said irritated. “We tested it once and you liked it so we kept making it. And nothing is wrong with healthy waffles.”

“Could we get back to the point?” Audrey asked annoyed.

“Right.” Fairy Godmother remembered and tucked the book under her arm. Then she took the platter the cakewas on. “This cake is excluded from the competition.”

“What?! You can‘t do that!” Mal exclaimed.

“That‘s no fair!” Ben said as agitated as Mal felt.

The others also voiced their disagreement.

“There is no proof that it is spelled!” Mal argued.

“There is also no proof that it was  _ not _ spelled either!!” Fair Godmother said while she tried to get past Mal and Ben.

“That‘s not how it should work.” Ben said with a frown.

“I have seen it with my own eyes!” Audrey said once more.

“You just made this up so you would have less competition!” Mal called Audrey out.

The princess in question gasped at that. “Not true!”

“Mal, no assumptions!” Fairy Godmother scolded her niece.

“She also just made assumptions!” Mal was frustrated by now.

“Mal, please be reasonable.” Fairy Godmother said. “It’s too early.”

“Too early for what?!”

“Too early to trust them completely yet.” Fairy Godmother.

Mal stared at her aunt. Then she looked at the Pirates. Uma and Harry looked surprised. But Gil looked so heartbroken.

Fairy Godmother was wrong. Dozen of people had accepted a cupcake from Gil already. 

“Aunty!” Mal called out one last time. Fairy Godmother turned to her irritated. Mal was only allowed to call her that when they were in privat. But she had no time to worry about that when Mal and Ben lunged forward simultaneously. They both digged into the cake with their bare hands and grabbed a handful of the cake to shove it into their mouths.

“What the… ?” Fairy Godmother said while she tried to balance the cake. The book fell to the floor in this mess.

“Totally trust them.” Ben said with cake smeared all around his mouth.

“Absolutely delicious!” Mal added when she had swallowed.

Fairy Godmother was totally flustered. “Fine! Keep it! But he is still no more in the competition!”

She shoved the platter with the cake into Mal’s arms before she snatches the book out of Ben’s clean hand. He had picked it up for her. Then she marched away.

Mal placed it back on Gil’s stand. “I am sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“It’s okay.” Gil said with a weak smile while he handed out napkins to her and Ben to clean up themselves.

Ben sighed. “I will try and talk to the judges.” Then he was gone.

“We still have the cake.” Mal said with a small smile. 

“It wouldn’t have gone to waste anyway.” Audrey piped up. “Your friends on the Isle would have got it!” She disappeared into the crowd with a devious smile.

“That stupid...!” Uma could barely restrain herself.

“Well, she wasn’t completely wrong!” Mal turned to Uma and got angry again when she remembered how all of this started.

“What?” Uma asked confused.

“What were you thinking?” She whisper-yelled at the seawitch. “This was certainly not the best moment to try out your magic!”

“Err.” Uma opened her mouth but nothing came out. She blinked in confusion. 

“What have you even done to those cookies?” Mal grabbed one of them and crumbled it in her hand. Then she concentrated for a moment. “A love spell? Really?” She threw the crumbles back on the plate.

Uma shrugged in defense and crossed her arms but wouldn’t look into Mal’s eyes.

“Let me guess. You wanted Ben to fall for you?” Mal assumed.

“And what about you?” Uma retorted. “You have spelled away the book when Fairy Godmother stood right next to you?”

Mal huffed. “I know how to conceal. You don’t!”

“Where is it anyway? I want it back!” Uma demanded.

“No.” Mal snorted. “It is somewhere safe!”

Then Mal walked away too to get rid of the last bit of cake that made Mal’s hand sticky.

Uma was fuming but she couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more chapters I write the further away is the end of this story. Does that make any sense? We barely have a third of the whole thing yet (as it is in my head).
> 
> Maybe I have to speed up the plot..


End file.
